Adopted Love
by StrawberryMopet
Summary: Bella and Edward get adopted by the Cullens. They become friends immediately, but when they start feeling more what do their friends and family think? No incest. Canon. Originally Owned By LionsGoRawr8P/Lemmon Head x
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, there's some changes, so if you decide to re-read this you won't be reading the same exact thing that was on my other account. Ad if you're new to reading this don't judge the story on this chapter, I wrote it so long ago and I don't think its any good. Lol. The next chapter should be up within a few days, maybe even sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the charactors, or any other thing you recognize, I just play with them for my own benefit and hopefully yours. I'm not making any more. Don't sue me, please. **

**1. Best 's POV, age 10**

I sat quietly on the bench at the playground pulling at the loose strings on my shorts. I always fidgeted when I was nervous, and today definitely wasn't an exception.

I'm getting adopted today. A boy is too, by the same family. I think his name's Edward or something. I get to meet him tomorrow.

Why would someone want to adopt me though? I'm already 10! They can't raise me and pretend like I was always theirs like they could if they adopted a younger girl.

What if they're mean? What if after they take me home they don't like me? I wouldn't put it past them. I mean if a mom can give her a daughter away what can new people do to a girl they just met?

**Edward's POV, age 11 **

I laid quietly on my bed tugging at the strands of my crazy hair. I thought people were supposed to be happy when they get adopted? Not scared.

What if they don't want me either? What if they like the girl, Bella, who they're also adopting better?

... I guess it'll be cool to have a sister though. I wonder if she knows who's adopting us. All I know is they don't have any kids and they're really rich.

If they're rich why would they want me? I'm poor and alone. I never met my mom and my dad is addicted to every drug in the book.

What if they change their mind and don't want me? My dad didn't.

**BPOV**

I'm so nervous. I'm meeting Edward today.

Will he like me? What if he doesn't?

He's only a few months older than me. He was born in October and I was born in March.

We're going to meet at the park today. I'm kind of scared.

What if he thinks I'm a useless klutz like all the other kids do?

**EPOV **

Why do I have to meet Bella today?

I already know she won't like me, so there's no point. Girls probably wish their brother plays football, guitar, or something, but I don't. I play the piano.

She'll think it's lame. She won't like me. I'm sure of it.

**BPOV**

"Bella, honey? Your new adopted brother, Edward, will be here soon," Allison, the lady at the orphanage, said as she hung up her cell phone.

We were currently sitting at an old, broken picnic table at the park.

"Alright." I wonder what he looks like.

_Is he nice? Will he like me? Is he nervous about being adopted?_ A million questions were running through my head.

"Hey Allison," said an unfamiliar guy. He was walking towards us. It seemed like Allison knew him, though.

"Hey David. Where's Edward?" Allison asked while looking around for Edward, I assume.

"Oh, he's coming. He's just nervous. He's worried that Bella won't like him. I think he's still in the car," David, the unfamiliar guy, said. I guess he was the man that works at the orphanage where Edward lives.

Why would Edward think that, though? I mean, I'd thought the same thing as he did, but that's because no one seems to really like me. I hope he likes me. I know that I'll probably like him.

"Well, Bella likes everyone. Even when they don't deserve it, but they don't like her back," Allison bragged about me, like she always seems to do. I suppose she does it since it's a part of her job to brag about kids so that they will be adopted. Maybe bragging so much has turned it into a habit for her.

"Maybe . . . I could go get him to come out?" I asked, getting a little bit anxious.

"Um, okay. He's in the only other car in the parking lot besides yours. Unless he's decided to run away . . ." David laughed at his own joke, even if it wasn't funny at all.

I mean, I do think he's nice. He's just not funny.

I got up from my seat on the bench and walked to a blue car in the parking lot.

And sure enough, there was a boy sitting in the front seat watching me walk towards him. Obviously he was Edward.

The first thing I noticed about him were his eyes. They were really pretty and sparkling emerald green. His hair was messy and a strange mix of brown and red. I've never seen that hair color before. It's pretty.

**EPOV**

I'm sitting in the front seat of Dave's car because I was nervous and to scared to get out.

Suddenly, I see a girl about my age walking towards me. Is that Bella? She has really pretty brown hair that's down to the middle of her back. It looks all shiny and smooth. And her eyes are so pretty even though they're just brown.

I must've gotten caught up in my thoughts because next thing I know she's at my window.

"H-hi, I'm Isabella, but you should call me Bella. That's what people who know me call me. but you don't have to if you don't want. I just prefer it to Isabella," She started rambling. She's probably as nervous as I am.

"Um, I'm Edward," I said back lamely.

"I know that, silly." She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't resist smiling back.

"But that doesn't explain why you're still sitting in the car," she continued. Ugh, I'm so not telling her I was scared! No way! Then she'll think I'm stupid.

"I . . . um . . . I-I don't know why . . ." Gosh I'm such a dork! Now she probably thinks I'm retarded!

"It's okay, I'm nervous to," she blushed slightly and looked down to her feet, "but I want to at least know one person in my new family, so..." she trailed off and I smiled and reached for the door handle.

"Let's go on the swings! That's what I always do when I come here," she said excitedly as she saw the door creak open.

That's actually what I do when I come here too. However, I've never had someone come with me, so it's not a lot of fun.

"Okay, let's go," I said. I was excited now too.

I got out of the car and we ran to the swings.

We just sat on them without swinging while we talked for a while.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked and started swaying slightly.

"I like blue. What's about you?"

"It changes every now and then. Today I like brown," she smiled and I snickered at her.

"Why? Don't girls like pink or something?" I asked curiously.

"I like brown because it's warm. Like sand and tree trunks. Not that you see many brown tree trunks here. They're all covered by green stuff. And yes, some girls girls do like pink, but I don't. I'm not your average girl. Call me weird if you want, but it's true." I laughed at that. I thought girls liked to fi in with everyone else, not stand out or be different.

"That's not weird. It actually makes sense," I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

We sat and talked some more. Probably for hours, but I don't care. I liked talking to Bella. I could be myself with her. And she didn't laugh when I told her I played the piano. Instead, she thought it was really cool. Then we got to a really hard question to answer.

"Why do you live in the orphanage? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just… um, well—" I started rambling, but she cut me off.

"No, it's okay. My mom brought me to the orphanage when I was 7 years old. She was always drunk and we lived in my car. We used to live with my grandma before that. She was really mean, but it was somewhere to live. Anyway, when we were living there, my grandma died and my mom couldn't keep her house because she used all the money on beer and stuff. That's when we started sleeping in the car. My mom slept in the back seat and I slept curled up on the front seat. I used to wake up in pain but I didn't complain. Then one day my mom got drunk even more than she usually did. I didn't think that was possible, but it happened. And she said that she didn't want to feel the pain of making decisions. I had no clue what she meant. That was until she bought me to the orphanage the next day and said I would be happier there. Then she just left after saying it hurts but that doesn't matter. She didn't say 'I love you' or anything. Not even a 'goodbye'. She just left. She was wrong, though; I wasn't happy. I cried a lot at first, but then I got used to it. But sometimes I still get sad. I feel so empty . . ." she trailed off at the end. She was crying so much that it was hard to watch.

I got off my swing, went over, and gave her a big hug without thinking. However, she hugged back and cried on my shoulder until she calmed down.

"Thanks. You make me feel better about it," she said and smiled at me through her tears. I beamed at her. She made me feel happier too.

"I was going to ask you the same question that you asked me, but now that I think about it, I'm sad enough for myself and I don't think I'd be able to handle being sad for you too," no one was every sad for me before...

"Okay, you can ask me later if you want," I said as she nodded her head against my shoulder.

**BPOV**

I feel like such a dork. This is the first time I've met Edward and I'm already crying on his shoulder.

That is so lame! He probably doesn't want me to be his sister anymore. He probably thinks he'll have to protect me all the time and I'll be a problem in his life.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?" I asked nervously. What's he going to say? 'Go away?' 'Stop crying?' 'You're a baby?'

"I feel a lot better about being adopted now that I know you're going to be there. I mean, if that's weird or whatever sorry, but-" he looked at me nervously as I pulled out of his hug.

"No, I know what you mean, I feel like we're going to be good friends," I admitted and felt my face heat up at my statement.

"Me too," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, so this is rather short. But if you read this already you know that. and it IS different, so you can read it again! Oh, and thanks for all the alerts and everything! A LOT of you added me to your favorites. I was shocked. And its okay that I barely got any reviews, I wasn't expecting much. But all those favorites and alerts: WOW! You guys rock!**

Disclaimer: I own the cell phone that I continuously call SM on to beg for the right to own Twilight, she still hasn't obliged. Darn.

**Edward's POV, 11**

Today Bella and I finally get to meet the Cullens, our adopted family. I can't wait to see Bella again, she's one of the best friends I've had in a really long time.

We were supposed to meet her at McDonald's five minutes ago, but David drives like a granny.

"David hurry! I want to see Bella," I complained as he laughed at me, "...and the Cullens," i added as an after thought.

"Chill man! We'll be there in a few," he said while holding back a smile and I sat back in my seat annoyed.

Finally, after 'a few,' we were there. I saw Bella smiling at me, and quickly jumped out of the car to hug her.

"Hey, Edward! You guys are late. I was waiting forever," she complained to me.

"Um, Bells, we were late too. We only got here like 2 minutes ago, so we weren't waiting _that_ long!" Allison said. Bella stuck her tongue out at her and started jumping up and down. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet them! Carlisle and Esme sound _so_ nice! I can't wait to be your sister! I can't wait to have a family! I can't wait to be adopted!" She jumped up and down while squealing and I snickered. What's gotten into her?

"Yeah, me neither, Bella," i smiled happily.

**Bella's POV, 10 (A/N: The POV's definately won't be changing as often as they do in later chapters.)**

I used to be scared and confused about being adopted, but now that I have Edward with me, I'm so excited! He totally changed my outlook on this. I mean, if he could be nice ad everything, so can the Cullens, right?

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran into McDonald's. We sat at a 2-person table, and Allison and David went to get us happy meals. Ha. I'm way to excited to eat. I don't know what they're thinking.

After a few boring minutes of Edward and me just staring at each other and around the room, they returned with our food. Edward started eating while David and Ali went to sit at the other table. I was so excited and anxious that I could only eat one fry while Edward ate his whole meal.

"Hey Edward? Do you think our rooms will be next door to each other?" I wanted him close in case I got scared or lonely. I knew he would comfort me.

"I hope so. I want to be able to comfort you if you wake up in the middle of the night with bad dreams." Wow! How did he remember that? I think I said it like once and even I forgot.

"Are you always a really good listener, Edward?" I asked, truly amazed that he paid attention. Most boys can't even sit still for one minute without getting bored. Suddenly he got a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Huh? What'd you say? I wasn't listening." I laughed at his joke and smiled at him seriously.

"No really! You're really nice, sweet, and a good listener. You're the perfect brother!" He grinned crookedly at me and looked like he could say the same thing to me and really mean it. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes so I let my mind wander.

_Hm, I like what my name is going to be. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. And Edwards name is going to be really cute too. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I like it a lot. It's really cute and totally fits him. Wait, did I just say he was cute? No, I said his name was and it fits him. Wait if his name is cute and it fits him, does that make him cute? No! Ugh. I'm really confusing myself . . . _My thoughts were a mess.

Alison distracted me from my weirdo thoughts and from the look on his face, Edward's too.

"They're here!" she exclaimed, sounding excited for us.

I turned to look at the door and saw a pretty woman, who had brown hair, with a handsome looking man, who had blond hair, walk into the restaurant.

_Wow, they don't look like they belong here._ I thought. _They are really nice looking!_

When the lady, who I assume was Esme, saw us, she smiled and came over to hug Edward and me.

"Hi, I'm Esme, your new adopted mother, and this is Carlisle, your new adopted father! I can't wait to get to know you guys better and become a family!" She sounded really nice, I like her already.

"Hello, Esme. I'm Edward, and this is Bella. She's really sweet and caring, I bet you'll love her,!" Awe, did Edward just say all that about me? He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Edward, I'm so happy you and Bella are such good friends already, and I bet Esme and I will love her as much as you say we will," Carlisle said back to Edward.

"Carlisle you seem nice!" I said to him as he smiled down at me. I ran over with Edward in tow and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but willingly hugged Edward and me back.

"Well Edward's really great too, and he's super smart and nice and a good listener,"—Edward snickered, remembering his joke from earlier.—"and he plays the piano! Isn't that so cool? And I bet you'll love him too!" I smiled at Edward as I said this and he smiled back with a weird look in his eyes. I had no idea what it meant . . .

"That's great, Edward! Do you play an instrument, too, Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Um, no, but I do sing sometimes," I said and then realized something. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that yesterday, Edward. I'm sorry!" He snickered at me again.

"Bella, it's okay, but I'd love to hear you sing," he said while laughing.

"So would I!" Esme and Carlisle chanted at the same time.

"Okay, then, I'll sing if Edward plays the piano for us too," everyone agreed that that was a good idea and we kept talking randomly like this for a long time.

**Edwards POV**

Esme and Carlisle seem really nice! We talked about pretty much anything and everything! I feel almost as comfortable with them as I do with Bella. Almost.

Suddenly Carlisle said, "How 'bout we go back home so you guys can see the rooms? Then you can choose which ones you want. Then Esme and I will take you to the store so you can pick things that you want to use to decorate your rooms. We can all do the decorating together if you want. How does that sound?" he asked.

I looked at Bella just as she looked at me. She had excitement in her eyes that most likely mirrored mine.

"That's sounds like so much fun!" Bella and I said in unison. Then Bella said something that made all four of us even happier.

"It will be the first thing we do as a family!" if it was even possible, all of our moods got 10 times happier as we left the McDonald's after saying goodbye to Allison and David.

**AN: Okay, hold tight, it'll be better soon I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chaptah three alreaday? Hm. Enjoy. ...Or not. I'm not forcing you... Uh, yeah...Bye. **

**Disclaimer: You know how cool owning Twilight would be? No? Me either.**

**Bella's POV, age 13**

Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward and me three years ago. Its been so great, we call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' now, and they truly treat us as if we're their own.

It's the day before my birthday. I'm turning 14, and I'm stuck at school. Oh, joy. Well at least it's a Friday.

Edward and I have all of our classes together, I know it's so weird, but that's what happened. Edward makes school bearable; all we do is pass notes or text. Although we both are honor students.

Edward and I fight like brother and sister, but we are still best friends and always will be. We have such a strong bond. Okay, now I'm starting to sound like Mom**.**

"Bells?" Edward decided to yell across the room when I stepped into first hour, although he has no reason to. I sit right next to him. We have assigned seats in alphabetical order. Which is really stupid since we're in the 8th grade.

"Edward can you not wait 2 seconds while I walk to our table?" I asked him, getting annoyed when I got to my seat.

"No! You just waited precious time!" this kid over reacts sometimes, and I hope he isn't this time.

"Okay so you know how Angela is friends with like everyone? Well she told Alice that Jessica and Lauren are both planning on asking me out today! I have to avoid them and you have to help me!" I have no clue why, but I suddenly feel happy that he doesn't want to date either one of them so I laughed in some sort of relief.

"Uh Edward, all you have to do is walk away whenever they get close… " I said, speaking the obvious.

"Ugh! Bella! I am forced to sit next to Lauren in 4th hour! Ugh. Why does she have to like _me_?" Um, why wouldn't she like him? Is he clueless? Edward is totally hot! Not to mention sweet, funny, nice, and amazing…_ And your brother! What are you thinking! Oops._ I decided I'd mess with him.

"Beats me, I mean look at you," i joke with a playful sneer.

"Bella this is no time to play around! Help me!" he pleaded, but before I could say anything, the teacher walked in and made us stop talking.

1st and 2nd hours went by slowly. And it was all extremely boring. 1st hour we have Advanced Language Arts and 2nd we have Algebra 1 Honors. Now we are in 4th hour, which is Advanced Science. Next, for 6th hour, we go to Teen Challenges.

**[A/N: Okay, they have a block schedule, which is almost exactly my schedule so it'd be easy for me. On even days they have periods 1, 2, 4 and 6. And on odd days they have periods 1, 3, 5 and 7 here's the schedule.**

**1- Language Arts 3 ADV. [everyday]**

**2- Algebra 1 Honors [even day]**

**3- Student Aide for the 7th grade office [odd day]**

**4- Science 3 ADV. [even day]**

**5- Art 3 [odd day]**

**6- Teen Challenges [even day]**

**7- US History 3 ADV [odd day] **

**If it's confusing forget about it. The story will make sense even if you don't understand that!]**

Science is so boring! We learned all this in like the 5th grade! The only good thing about this class is that I sit next to Edward and we pass notes because our teacher is clueless.

**[Notes in italics, Edward bold Bella regular.]**

_**Bella! Laurens staring at me and drooling. Ew! What do I do?**_

I looked at Lauren, who sat on the other side of him, and laughed, he was right.

_Uh? IDK? Ask her out?_

I passed him the note and waited for his reaction. He shuddered as he read it and a strange relieving feeling came to me again. But why?

_**Come on Bella be serious. This is Lauren we're talking about. That's disgusting! Why would I date her?**_

I knew he hated Lauren, but couldn't I joke around a little?

_Uh… because she's blonde? Or the most 'experienced' girl at the school? EW! Or every other guy wants her? IDK Edward, if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!_

He looked at the note, disgusted, and wrote back quickly.

_**Oh you're so funny, Bella! But blonds are not my type. And this is gross to talk about but I'd rather have a girl learn with me. And I'm waiting until I'm OLDER for that! Who cares if every other guy wants her? Let them have her gross self. And YES, I noticed you're a girl. How could I not? I've been living with you for 3 years. Your laundry always gets mixed in with mine. You have girlie shampoo, and the WORST of all you leave your freaking tampons on the counter of OUR bathroom! Ugh!**_

I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I read that, earning a mean look from my teacher. Oops. What he said is true. I do leave tampons on the counter. But he has to know who's boss! I laughed again at my weird thoughts.

_Haha! But you still love me._

_**Yes, you're right. I can never stay mad at you. I'm weak. No matter your shampoo or whatever, you're still my best friend.**_

Awe, I couldn't help but smile when I read that! I told you he was sweet! What am I supposed to write back to that? Suddenly the bell rang. Haha. Saved by the bell. Stupid cliches.

That's when I saw something that made my insides hurt, but why? I saw Lauren talking to Edward and leaning in to kiss him. Ugh. That girl is going to get it! Edward was staring at me, silently pleading for me to save him. Fine, I'll be nice! I walked over to interrupt and tried to hide my smile at how oblivious Lauren is.

"Edward! Mom told me to tell you something! She said it's important, and I have to tell you right now," he gave me a thankful look, and I waited for Lauren to leave. She didn't. "Um, I have to tell you alone so that nobody else can hear…" I trailed off hoping that idiot would get the point and leave. She didn't. "That means: Leave, Lauren!" I blurted out. Oops! But I don't regret it. She gave me a really dirty look and walked away.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! I owe you big time!" he thanked me while we started to walk to 6th hour.

"Oh yes you do, older bro. Yes, you do!" I got an evil glint in my eyes but I had no clue what I was going to say he owed me, but it's still funny because he looks scared.

**Edwards POV, 14**

What does she mean I owe her? What's she going to make me do? I let my thoughts wander as we walked in silence. I can't wait for her birthday tomorrow. I got her the best gift! And I got all of our friends to help me throw her a surprise party. Alice, Bella's 2nd best friend, is in charge of everything, but she gave the rest of us jobs. Ugh. Emmett, my 2nd best friend, after Bella of course, and Jasper are in-charge of buying balloons and other decorations. Rosalie is in charge of decorating and the guest-list, but we didn't invite very many people. Only close friends and family. And I'm in charge of making sure Bella is clueless and of getting her home at the right time. But back to my perfect gift. She's going to love it! It fits her personality exactly. Well I think it does. I haven't shown it to anybody else. I want Bella to be the first to see it.

I was extracted from my thoughts by Bella calling my name.

"Edward! Psst. Edward!" Oops, I was already sitting in 6th hour. How'd that happen? And the bell rang like 10 minutes ago. Whoa. I was thinking that long?

"Yeah?" I asked, confused. She didn't answer, she just waved her phone behind her folder so I could see and the teacher couldn't. This was one of the classes we couldn't pass notes in so we'd text. The teacher in here is really strict. I took out my phone and saw I had three new messages. I read the oldest one first.

_Heyy._

Boring. I went to the next one.

_Hello?_

Whatever, ill just read the next one.

_Ugh! Earth to Edward! Daydream long enough? Gosh!_

Oops! I can't believe I didn't feel my phone vibrate.

_**Sorry! Thinking.**_

'_Bout what?_

_**Things…**_

_Such as?_

_**What I owe you.**_

_Sureeeee that's what you were thinking about…_

_**It was.**_

_I don't believe you._

_**I'm bored!**_

_Way to change the subject, dork._

_**Haha, I know! But what should we do tonight?**_

_Go shopping?_

_**Haha, very funny. Everyone knows you hate shopping, and you choose to try to fool your best friend?**_

_Whatever. How 'bout watching a movie?_

_**Sure. A scary one!**_

_No!_

_**Why? Will you have nightmares?**_

_Yes!_

_**I'll be there to comfort you! I promise!**_

_Okay fine! A scary one!_

_**=)**_

_The bell rang dimwit. _

_**Oh. **_

I looked up to see Bella laughing at me.

We were the only two left in the room. "Well, you know that I get easily distracted when I'm talking to you!" I was being 100% serious, but Bella thought I was joking.

**AN: Yeah, looking back at this, I was not nearly a good at writing as I thought I was. Ooops. Lol. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you know me at all, you know how shocking it is to have four chapters updated so close together. Haha, usually it takes months.**

**Disclaimer: FAN fiction. FAN fiction. FAN fiction. FAN fiction. Do I need to say it anymore?**

**Bella's POV. Still 13**

Tonight I'm going to spend the night before my birthday the best way possible. Edward and I are going to stay at home watching a movie, which would probably be boring to anybody but us. But I don't care what you think! Because I love Edward! He is awesome! And my best friend! He is so awesome, and nice, and protective, and caring, and a good listener, and easy to talk to, and a good role model , and a good influence, not to mention amazingly good looking, trustworthy, sensitive, and…WHOA! Where was I going with that? Well of course I know where I was going with that, I like Edward. And not just like a best friend or adopted brother. I mean _like _like him. How can this be? I can't like him! That's just wrong! Well it's not really, but to other people it would be. They'd be all like it's incest or whatever. Even though it's not… oh Bella stop getting your hopes up! Even if it's not gross why would someone like him ever like someone like you? Why do these conversations in my head always end up with me upset? Okay lets look at it differently. If you told him you liked him, even if he liked you back, then what if something went wrong and you broke up? Then it would be all awkward because you live together and you wouldn't be best friends anymore… oh this is so confusing! Wait! Who said he even felt that way about me anyways? I mean sure he's always protective over me and he hates when other guys talk to me or if I talk about other guys, and I have caught him looking at me a little, and he's always comforting me when I'm upset. What brother cares that much about their sister? None. Ugh! Why does he have to be so dang perfect! How did this happen anyways? Oh obviously it happened because the way he treats you. Oh my gosh I think I need a therapist! Okay so I've established what here...?

I, Bella Marie Swan Cullen like, and possibly even more then like, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. That sentence just sounds wrong! Hints the words Cullen! Ugh why is my life so complicated? Okay it wouldn't be this complicated if you weren't crushing on your brother.

"Bella is there something wrong?" Oops! I forgot I was in the car with Esme and Edward. Oh my gosh I was staring at Edward threw this whole mental conversation! What if he noticed and figured out that…

Oh no!

"No mom! I'm fine. Just thinking about how little sleep Edwards gonna get tonight. He's making me watch a scary movie," I informed her. She knew how Edward has to always comfort me. What can I say? I have a lot of nightmares. Esme laughed and Edward sighed.

"I didn't factor that in when I said we were watching a scary movie… oh well I'll get over it," he is so sweet… come on Bella! Don't get carried away.

"Bells?" I absolutely love when Edward calls me that! He is the only one who can get away with it. Not even Alice, Emmett, Jasper, or Rosalie my other friends can get away with it. And that's saying a lot. Occasionally Edward gets away with calling me Belly, but that's very rare. Usually I get him back somehow. He can only get away with that one when I'm in a very good mood. Oops! I'm ignoring him.

"Yep?" I asked.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I just shrugged I know nothing about scary movies let alone the names of them.

"Oh I got it!" uh oh! He's getting excited. I'm scared. And will be literally!

"_Final Destination 3,_" oh gosh! The last time he got me to watch a scary movie it was _Final Destination 2 _and I had nightmares for 3 days!

"Um okay," I managed to squeak out. He just laughed at me. "Aw its okay Belly, I'll protect you!" somehow, even though he was joking, it felt like he meant it. But he is not getting away with that Belly crap this time!

"Aw thanks Eddie-kins," I retorted. Wow I didn't even have to think about that it just came to me. I'm good! Mom started laughing and Edward tried to play it cool and laugh with her but it just didn't come out that way. It sounded like he was choking.

I didn't even notice we were home until Esme got out of the car. I followed, and Esme stopped us to tell us something important.

"Okay, I feel really bad about this but your dad and I are going to an important business meeting in New York and we will be gone until Monday. I feel really bad Bella, but it's really important. I don't want to miss your birthday but this is mandatory for you father or he could get fired and I have to go for morale support. He's very nervous, I don't know why but I think this is going to either be a benefit or detriment to his career."

Why did she feel so bad? I'm okay with this.

"It's okay mom I'm gonna be fine. Really. I can see that this is important and you have to go. And hey I still have Edward," a look of relief crossed her face covering up all the guilt.

"Your father is very sorry but he has to leave from the hospital and can't say goodbye. I already have my stuff packed and its all in the car so I have to leave now. I'm really sorry guys but I love you and I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and Bella. Your birthday present is on the table don't think we forgot!" I hate when they spend a lot of money on me! I feel bad. Whatever.

"Okay bye mom I love you!" I said and waited for Edward to say his goodbyes so we could go inside. They had to go on meetings like this a lot recently, so I'm not really surprised.

"Bye mom. I love you too! And fine I promise I wont cook!" I only caught the end of that but I burst out laughing. That's so funny! The boy cant cook for anything! He cant even make popcorn!

"Shut up Bella!" he scowled, but I still couldn't bring myself to stop laughing.

"Bella are you really okay with them not being here for your 14th birthday? Or are you just putting on a brave face for mom?"

"I'm good with it. Like I said as long as I'm with you it's cool. I wasn't lying when I said that. You're my best friend," I couldn't help but smile at him. But I want that best to turn into another 'b' word… yea like brother! I mentally scolded myself. Gosh, I need to learn to control these thoughts of mine!

"Aw, I love you Bells! You're my best friend too," was it just me or did it sound like it meant more when he said I love you? And I'm pretty sure he hesitated on the the word best. Ugh it's probably just you Bella! How do I always end up in these situations in my head?

Next thing I know Edward is hugging me. I love hugging Edward! He is amazing, so warm, and comforting. I feel so safe, like we were made to be together… okay now I'm going over board!

"I love you too," well that was a little late Bella.

We walked inside and sat on the counter. We never used the chairs in here. Sitting on the counter was just easier.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Uh, lets eat! I'm so hungry. I didn't eat anything at lunch today. I was to busy talking to this guy..." I trailed off suddenly. I knew it would make him mad but it was too funny. He gets so upset when I talk about other guys. I wonder why that is…

"Oh yea? Who?" he demanded sounding really mad! I couldn't help but laugh.

"You, silly," I giggled and his face went back to it's normal, calm expression.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he sounded really happy about this. But guarded, in a way. This is so weird. How could he forget I was sitting with him at lunch anyways?

I mean, I could never forget when I was with him. When did my feelings for him change anyways?

**Edwards POV. Still 14.**

Bella and I were sitting on the counter and she's about to make some food.

"What kind of food do you want? Make it simple," hmm what do I want… "apples and peanut butter."

"Oh good, me too. I love apples and peanut butter," boy do I know her. I probably know her better then she knows herself. I mean she is beautiful, smart, funny, talented, sweet, good hearted, cute, no really cute, no beautiful. And your sister, you pervert!

That thought should satisfy me, but it doesn't, and it hasn't for a while now. About around when I turned 12 my feelings for Bella got stronger. Like I want and maybe need more then just a brother/sister or best friend relationship with her. Its really weird, and I know it probably couldn't work because everyone would call it incest, but it wouldn't really be… but I'm not talking I need her THAT way. I mean emotionally but I wouldn't object to kissing her… oh gosh Edward stop thinking like this. But what if I told her I liked her more then I should and she didn't feel the same? Our friendship would be ruined and we live together so it would be so awkward. Ugh my life is so complicated!

But recently she has been acting different. Like when she was staring at me in the car today. Maybe that means her feelings have changed too…?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse, I just forgot... So sorry. Aren't you happy this chapters longer then the previous ones though? (:**

**Disclaimer: All I own, and all I'll ever own, is my love of stealing the characters and pretending they're mine for a little while, even if it never lasts.**

"It's okay, Bells. Just calm down, I'll be right here the whole time. The movie isn't even that bad," Edwards soothing words calmed me down a little, but not much.

"I'm scared. Just hurry up and put in the stupid DVD," I muttered. Oops... What will he dissect out of that?

"Why?" I received a smirk. Yea, why is a good question… why does he have to look at me like that? He is so HOT. Ugh. And your brother! Chill out Bella.

"So you can sit with me," I replied instantly. Oh no. I just blurted that out. Was that okay to say? I mean he knows I'm comforted when he's around...

I'm sitting on the couch with a two litre of soda, two bags of microwave popcorn, and a whole bunch of candy. I'm talking a pile of candy that you would probably get on Halloween. When we have our movie nights it's only Edward and me and our mounds of food. We drop our acts we put up for our friends and just be us. Such as, with Edward I don't have to wear high heels and name brand clothes I can wear ratty old pyjamas and he treats me the same, and Edward can sure as hell where whatever he wants and I'll still treat him the same. Not to mention we treat each other slightly different when our friends aren't around...

Anyways back on topic. Edward put the DVD in the player and walked over and sat next to me. We're sitting so close our arms are touching, oh my gosh! I want to reach over and touch him. The way I'm feeling now is just insane, I'm 13. Come on. I can't be in love. WAIT! Did I just say love? YES, I did! Wait, NO! I cannot be in love. Especially not with Edward! I refuse to think that. Love? Come on! I mean, where did that come from?

The movie started and by the first scene I was so scared I was sitting in Edwards lap with my eyes hiding in the crook of his neck. This is not embarrassing at all, note the sarcasm.

I heard Edward's breath hitch. Huh? Is he scared?

"Bells… Uhm… I… I, uh, I can't uh… I can't concentrate… with you, uh, with you... So close," he stuttered. He's not scared? Wait with me this close?

"What does that mean?" I tried my hardest not to sound rude.

"Hmm? Oh. Okay, well this is probably going to, I don't know, sound weird or gross when I tell you, but I'm tired of lying to you," he said hesitantly. As if he was unsure of whether or not to tell me what he's thinking. What does that mean? This boy is so confusing. Ha. What boy isn't?

"Keep going" I urged him on.

"'Kay. I, uh, like you," he answered and looked away from me in embarrassment.

Did he just say what I think he said? YES! I can't believe it! How can he like me? I'm so plain and boring… And totally ignoring him, oops!

"Really?" Oh come on Bella! Is that all you can say? **(Haha. I said the same thing when someone told me they loved me. Lol. Ooops.)**

"Yeah..." he saw the shocked look on my face and quickly muttered something else, "but you can forget I said that because your probably grossed out. I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything. I mean, we're best friends. And we live in the same house so… if you don't feel the same it's awkward. Which you probably don't so forget I said that please!" I have never heard him so nervous and pleading before. He sounds so embarrassed.

Okay I have to work up the courage to say this. I sighed and took a deep breath. Alright, "Edward, I don't want to forget it. I'm just speechless because I thought I'd never hear those words out of your mouth," I blushed and looked away. Of course, what a Bella-ish thing to do. He looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" yep that's shocked.

"Mhmm..."

"Wow," he said in awe.

Before I could even think anymore Edwards soft lips were pressed against mine and just as soon as they were there they were gone.

Edward waiting for my reaction and kissed me softly again when he saw my huge smile. And he didn't stop there. Edwards tongue traced my lip and even though I've never kissed anyone before it was like I knew what to do. I can't even explain this feeling. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and we kissed for who knows how long. I've been imagining this day for months and finally it's happened. After an immeasurable amount of time Edward pulled away gasping for breath.

We just sat there looking deep into each others eyes for a very, very long time. I always thought my first kiss would be with someone I would never really care about. That was definitely wrong. Edward means everything to me, I care more about him then I do myself. Edward broke me out of my thoughts be finally saying something.

"I've imagined this day for a very long time Bells. I can't believe it. Wait! Did I imagine that?" he asked hesitantly and frowned slightly. I started giggling.

"No silly! You didn't imagine that. Trust me. I have imagined this day for a while too," I admitted, and Edward smiled brightly at me now that he was assured We really kissed, or made out, but whatever. Who's really paying that close attention to what type of kissing been taken place?

"Okay then, did you enjoy it?" he asked, no doubt waiting to show how smug he really is.

Well, this is going to boost his ego, "as much as I hate to inflate your head, I loved it," I grinned and looked down waiting for my blush to go away.

"Bella, I loved it too. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. All the time when you are happy and come and hug me longer then necessary it's still not long enough to make me happy. I could hug you forever. And when you come and kiss me on the cheek when your excited or something. Oh how I wished I could turn my head so your kiss would land on my lips instead. I know I'm such a perv."

I couldn't help but be humoured at that last statement.

"Edward why do you think I would hug you so long in the first place? And, my gosh! You should have turned your head. Wait. Does that make me just as sick as you are?" Now it was Edwards turned to be humoured. He just sat for a long time and laughed at me. But I don't care, his laugh is so contagious I couldn't help but laugh with him. What's even funny? Why are we laughing? We are both laying all over the couch in hysterics and we have no clue why. that's nice.

Finally after about an hour and a half of laughing we got over ourselves. Just enough to speak though.

"What's… so… funny?" I gasped out.

"Uh… I don't… remember," he answered quietly.

That had us laughing again for only about five minutes this time though.

The movie was almost over now. Wow, I totally forgot about it. That's weird, you'd think I'd hear the screaming. We decided to settle down and watch the movie. Well Edward decided and I argued, and lost. There was only ten minutes left, but still!

What the girl dies? Okay this movie is lame! I'm not scared if it ends like that! But that doesn't mean Edward knows that... I smirked evilly to myself.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a week! Can I sleep in your room? What if that big glass statue thing above my bed falls and hits me and I die!" I squeaked pretending to almost cry while hiding my face in his chest. Why does he smell so good? Bell-lah, Concentrate, I mentally whined to myself.

"Of course you can sleep in my room. You always do," he smiled. Is he making fun of my usual scaredness? Ha, I just made up that word!

"Okay," I looked up to see him smiling at me with reassurance that I didn't need, well not this time.

"Can we clean this up in the morning? What if something hurts me?" he gave me a disapproving look.

"I would never let anything hurt you Bella," he promised, and somehow I knew he wasn't lying when he said that, "but yes. We can clean up in the morning. But we HAVE to clean up in the morning, we can't have a mess building up!" he demanded and I just blinked at him. Who cares? Edward always was the more responsible one.

"Now come on Bells, get on my back," Yay! I love when Edward gives me piggy back rides! I feel like a five year old, but it's so fun.

"Kay," I smiled happily. I got on Edwards back and he gave me a piggy back ride up to the third floor where our rooms are.

"Kay. Go change and then just come in my room. Leave the lights on and I'll get them later," he instructed, I agreed and hopped down and went to my room.

I walked to my dresser and got my cute black boxers. Sure they're guys, but they are really comfy! I put them on and searched for a shirt. Aha! Found one. I put on my black tank top that said 'bite me' and had a red heart between the words.

I left the light on to go along with my 'I'm scared' facade. I didn't think to knock and just walked in. Edward was wearing black boxers and sliding a red shirt over his perfectly muscled body when I walked in. He is too hot for his own good. Although I have to say my black boxers are so much cuter! Ha.

I think I was staring to long because he laughed and mocked me. Humpf! I walked in and sat on the floor, where I normally sit in his room.

"Edwuardo you need comfy beanbag chairs like the ones I have, but to match your room. Its better then sitting on the bed and the floor!" I whined and he just laughed. What? I'm serious.

"Whatever. So what do you want to do?" he questioned. Pshh, how am I supposed to know what I want to do?

"Uh? I don't know…talk?" that's what we always do. Isn't that obvious?

"What about?" he laughed. Ooh that's a tricky one.

"Us," I answered after a few minutes of deliberation, we need to cover how we are going to do this.

"Kay," he gestured with his hand for me to come sit with him. I obliged and sat on his lap.

"People will think its weird. They may think its gross or something," I whispered, I could tell he could see how sad I was about this by the way he looked at me.

"I don't care, Bells, I've been wanting this to happen sense I turned 12. That's a long time to wait. I want to be with you. And not like that. I mean emotionally and physically. It bothered me that every other guy wanted you or talked to you. I had no right to feel that way but I hate it. Bells don't get freaked out, but I THINK I might be in love with you. I was going to tell you for your birthday tomorrow, actually I was going to tell you I liked you tomorrow too. But that worked out differently, so yea, please don't freak. And now I have nothing for your birthday," he smiled slightly.

I hugged Edward and kissed him passionately, well, I think its passionately. What do I know? I'm thirteen. But I kissed him with all I have in me.

"Edward… wow. I think I love you too. I mean I'm not sure, I'm only thirteen but I definitely might be in love with you. But Edward we have to hide it. At least until we figure out how to tell everyone," I urged and he nodded in agreement. I could tell he was thinking but he looked a little out of it, dazed kind of.

"Okay we'll hide it, but remember we are like constantly touching in public, and we cant just stop people will get suspicious. We can't do anything else either. Kay?" I nodded. He was right. We are always touching in public, so it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay I'm changing the subject. Well part of it," he nodding telling me to go on, "When did you realize you liked me, or how you felt about me?" I truly am curious.

"You're going to be like 'you're crazy you were to young' or whatever, but around when I turned twelve. When that one kid, I forget his name, asked you out. I got so mad! Then later that day I was like, that was weird I should be happy if she likes him. Even though you didn't. then I was like 'whoa I like Bells' and everything changed from there. I have no clue how, but I'm glad. And now my mind becomes more and more obsessed with you everyday. It's kind of sad, really. You didn't need to know that last part," he looked shocked with himself then blushed. Edward Cullen blushed? And because of me? I feel so accomplished! What? That best friend relationship only makes the relationship we are in now easier. "How bout you?" I could tell he really wanted my focus off of what he just said so I answered the question.

"Uh, not as log ago as you. Like this year or late last year sometime, but I always tried to lie to myself. Like, I knew I liked you, but I wouldn't let myself believe I might love you until earlier today. When you had me 'save' you from Lauren to be exact. I used to be so disgusted because of the way I thought of you," I admitted and he laughed sleepily. I didn't even notice either of us were tired, but I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open as well as Edward.

"Oh? So what'd you think that was so bad?" should I tell him? I guess it couldn't hurt. Wait I have an idea. "How bout I show you." I put his hands behind his back and kissed him. This kiss was not as heated as the other two, but slow and more, I don't know, romantic. But I quickly pulled away after a while do to my sleepiness.

"Belly I liked that. A LOT!" I laughed at his dazed state then stopped to yawn. Edward gets so funny when he's really tired, sometimes her forgets where he is, and occasionally he'll start rambling about random things. Once I had a fifteen minute conversation with him about orange blenders, and he was sleeping the whole time.

Edward laid me on the bed and laid down next to me. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me. This is how we usually slept when we watched scary movies, but it felt different this time, better even.

"Night Bells, my Bella," he whispered in my ear.

Right before I fell asleep I murmured back, "night Edward, My Edward," then I drifted into the most peaceful sleep I've had in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Y'all are spoiled. Seriously. Six chapters in less then 2 weeks. Its shocking for me. Really, it is.**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes... I like to pretend I own things I don't. **

I woke up with sleep in my eyes and an amazing feeling of warmth surrounding me… Uh? Oh...

The memories of yesterday came flooding back into my mind. I had admitted to Bella that I liked her. She liked me too. We kissed. That was definitely the best way to wake up in the morning: with an angel in your arms and wonderful memories flooding through your head.

Bella is still asleep. I should let her sleep. I could sit here, watch her forever, and never get bored. Mom says that you know you're in love when you can watch someone for hours at a time while they are sleeping and not get bored. **(AN: my teacher really did say that.) **But does that mean I'm in love? No, it can't mean that! I'm fourteen. Anyways, she also sleep-talks, so its not ike I'm just watching her lie there.

"Edward," she mumbled.

See? Sleep talking. But then, that means she is dreaming about me. Why would she be dreaming of me? How did I deserve someone so special?

"Stay," she pleaded drowsily.

"I will. I promise. Forever," I murmured back to my sleeping beauty.

"Forever," she agreed. Wait. She's awake?

"Morning, Bells," I smiled and she giggled.

"Hey, Edward. I thought you would think I was sleep talking," she admitted with another giggle, of course she did.

"Oh well. How long have you been awake?" I questioned and received a smile in return.

"Like two minutes. I looked up and you looked sort of out of it. You kind of looked like you were remembering something important," she explained, "so I pretended to go back to sleep."

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I did."

"Oh yeah? Well, then tell me Ed-weirdo." she started laughing at the name she'd just come up with. Bella can be so weird sometimes. Maybe that's another reason why I like her so much. Okay, now I'm just loosing focus.

"Just how amazing our movie was last night. Nothing much," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah, we should do that again soon," she smiled, I agree. But I'd never seen this side of her before. Usually she would blush and look down. But not this time, she even kept eye contact.

Wait. It's her birthday. I totally forgot! What a best friend I am…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLS!" I exclaimed. She grimaced at me, as expected. The look on her face told me she was hoping I would forget. Yeah right. She probably would have gotten me to forget if she did that weird 'look me in the eyes and disturb my thought process' thing. She didn't know she did it, but she did it.

"Awe, man. I thought you'd forget!" Knew it.

"Well, I didn't, now did I?" I laughed at the face she made.

"I guess I can live with that…" she murmured.

"I would have told you I liked you right now, but since I told you yesterday, I have nothing for your birthday," I sighed. I know she doesn't care much about birthdays, but I still like giving her things.

"You're perfect," she stated, not caring that I had no clue what she meant.

She leaned over and kissed me. Again, it felt amazing. I felt so complete when I was kissing her. I felt like screaming to the world that Bella was mine and no one else's. I really wished I could. But that wasn't the case; we had to keep this a secret. I didn't want to think about that right now…

Her kissing was amazing. Hmmm… How did she learn to kiss like that?

Bella pulled away, gasping for breath, and so was I.

"Dang! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"Who was your first kiss?" I questioned. I hated to think of the possibilities.

"You," she whispered and blushed.

That wasn't embarrassing...

"Really? Wow. Yesterday? Your first kiss? Me? Hmm. Doesn't seem like it," I stated, and her blush became a deeper shade of red. Bella was so beautiful.

"Yeah, you. Is that weird? I'm fourteen, and my first kiss was last night with my brother," she laughed at herself.

"Well, if you put it that way, it sounds weird. But no, it's not weird, though. I like it," I admitted earning a smirk in return.

"Hmm, I bet you do. So, Edward who was your first kiss?" She knows this already, and she knows I hate it. She just loves to torment me about it. What a best friend. Or girl friend?

"Jessica," I mumbled. "I hate it, too. The one day you can't get her away from me, she corners me and tries to stick her disgusting tongue down my throat," I shuddered at the memory.

"Ew! That's gross! I was going to make breakfast you know, but now I just lost my appetite. Now you have to eat cereal. Oh well."

That's not much different from every other day.

"Uh, Bella, I eat cereal every day, and you almost never eat breakfast." She just laughed at me. The girl was weird sometimes…

"Um, Bella? Are you okay?" That only got her laughing harder. I didn't even understand what was funny.

But I couldn't complain. Bella's laugh was so amazing, like bells chiming or instruments playing. I don't know. I couldn't place it… But it was beautiful.

Bella suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me. It felt like she could see right through me. I got that feeling all the time.

Suddenly, she blushed.

"Bella, why'd you blush?" I didn't want to make fun of her; I was seriously curious. But when I asked, her blush became a darker shade of red and she looked down, murmuring something along the lines of 'you don't want to know'.

That was a lie; I want to know everything about Bella.

**Five hours later.(Haha, I just said it like the guy on Spongebob. Rotfl.)**

"Bella, please?" Why was she refusing to go to the movies with me? Alice needed at least an hour and a half to set up the party, which Bella is going to murder me for throwing.

"We can't let people know about… us," she hesitated.

She didn't know what our relationship status was. Wait, do I?

"Bells, we've been to the movies before, so it's no big deal. Besides it's dark; nobody will see us! And what are we?"

Well, that came out rough…

"Fine, I'll go! But what are we? I don't know…"

"So we're, I don't know… dating?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, sure," she blushed. I love how she blushes only when I'm talking to her…

"Kay, cool." That was lame!

"Let's go."

The movie was kind of boring. I don't even remember the name of it. All we did was talk the whole time, earning angry comments from some old people.

We didn't see anyone we knew that mattered. Little did Bella know that they were all at her surprise party.

The party was casual because it would look silly if everyone but Bella and me was all dressed up. Bella would never let Alice dress her up, and if she did, she would know about the party and refuse to go.

Even though it was casual, Bella still looked amazing, but then again, she always does.

Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and black Converse All-Stars. It sounded boring, but on Bella, it looked amazing.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a red shirt, black skinny jeans (yeah, skinny jeans on a guy, ha ha.), and black shoes. I thought I looked boring and plain next to Bella.

She had perfect, brown, silky hair, not a strand out of place. I had some weird, coppery color hair that was always messy. Bella said she liked it so I didn't bother trying to tame it. She had beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes that were so deep you could get lost in them. Trust me. That was not a bad thing. I have bright, shiny green eyes that were somewhat weird.

"Edward, snap out of it! We're almost home and you haven't said a word."

Oops. I guess we were almost home. We were on our street.

We got to the front door and it really looked like nobody was there. Alice is good.

We walked in the door, and I turned the light on.

"SURPRISE!" ran through the house as everyone jumped out from behind furniture.

There were only about fifteen people there. Our closest friends being Alice and Emmett, then Rosalie and Jasper, and Angela and Ben. But Bella didn't like parties, so we thought we'd be a little nice and not invite many people.

Alice ran up to Bella, who was crying from shock (Though I have no clue why she did that), and gave her a huge hug that almost knocked her over. Though I don't know how, seeing as Alice is tiny…

After Alice finally let go of Bella in her half-jumping and half-hugging embrace, and not to mention screaming happy birthday in her ear, it was Emmett's turn.

Emmett picked Bella up in a gigantic hug and twirled her around in circles. "Awe, our little Bella is finally fourteen!" We all laughed but Alice who turned sad.

"Now I'm all alone at the age thirteen," she looked like she was going to cry so Jasper, her boyfriend of three months, went to comfort her. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, how dramatic can you get?

Jasper let go of Alice so him and Rosalie could hug Bella and wish her a happy birthday.

After rounds of hugs from everybody, I had finally had enough of this awkward silence from Bella.

"Bella, speak," I nearly demanded, though not harshly.

She looked around at everyone and smiled at them with a convincing smile. Well, it convinced them. I knew Bells to good for that.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why on earth would you let Alice throw me a surprise party?"

Yep, I knew that was coming. I sighed.

"Alice, keep everyone occupied while I take Bella upstairs to talk to her," I sighed and Alice agreed quite happily, not to my surprise, and started to get everybody's attention.

I took Bella's hand and pulled her to my room.

"Bella, please enjoy this!"

Whoa, she looks dangerous when she was mad.

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"Because I planned this and so did the rest of them," I took a step closer to her and grabbed her hand. I would swear I heard her gulp.

"So?"

"So, will you enjoy this and have fun for us if you won't for yourself? Please? You're turning fourteen and I want you to have fun and remember this day forever," I pouted slightly. Again, I stepped closer and looked into her dark brown, chocolate-color eyes.

"Trust me, I'll remember it," she looked dazed. Dazzled by something, if you could call it that.

"Please, Bella. Fine, if you won't have fun for them, then will you try for me?" I took another step closer and I swear I heard her breath hitch this time.

"FINE! But only for you! They don't deserve it. And neither do you, but I just can't stay mad at you," she growled, sounding annoyed by that fact.

"Thanks," I took the last step, closing all distance between us, and kissed her sweetly.

"Okay, let's go before they come up here looking for us," I said, even though I just wanted to stay up here with Bella.

She nodded her head in agreement and we walked down the stairs.

"Bella! Goodness! What took you so long? I swear if you weren't like best friends and brother and sister, I would have sworn you were up there making out," Alice burst out laughing at her own comment and Bella and I tried to laugh along. This was so not good for the future, when we attempt to tell them…

"Okay, come on guys, let the games begin. First up is freeze tag!" Alice looked really excited by her choice of the childish game.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! Are we five? No, I refuse to play tag!" Well, Bella's a little moody today…

"Bella, its _freeze_tag, not tag," Alice sighed, as if Bella was completely ridiculous for not wanting to play such a game.

Alice saw Bella's glare and quickly changed her mind, "fine! It's either tag or the next game I say! But you have to pick now before I tell you."

Bella was going to lose this either way.

"Fine. I pick the next game," she sounded confident in her choice, but I doubted she would be for long.

"YES! THIS GAME IS EVEN BETTER! AND YOU HAVE TO PLAY! IT'S PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY! Now everyone line up!" Alice shouted through the house.

Alice can be pretty scary when demanding something like that.

Everyone got up and formed a line, some people such as Emmett looking very excited. While some people such as Rosalie had faces of pure horror, matching Bella's and most likely mine. I mean, come on? Pin the tail on the donkey? We were better off playing tag. I mean, _freeze_ tag.

Had Alice lost her mind? Yes.

I heard Bella sigh and looked into her eyes. She caught me staring and smiled. I winked at her and mouthed 'I told you it'd be fun.' She just rolled her eyes and smiled before taking her spot at the front of the line.

I decided I'd go last so maybe Alice would forget I hadn't gone yet and not make me go.

Alice tied the bandanna around Bella's eyes and was about to spin her.

"Wait!" I can't let her spin Bella!

"What?" Alice sounded annoyed. "Spit it out, Edward. I want to start!" Ugh. When is she going to grow up?

"Bella has a hard enough time walking straight without dizziness, so you can't spin her; she'd hurt herself."

Bella scowled, but didn't know which way to direct her anger because she couldn't see. Alice on the other hand seemed agree with me.

"So true!" She yelped and stepped back so Bella could proceed in this childish game.

Bella, nor anyone else, did very good. I had the closest so far and I didn't even try. That was saying something. The only people left were Alice and Emmett. Oh boy, there would definitely be crying. No matter who wins.

"It's on Shorty!" Emmett declared.

"Bring it," Alice retorted.

Both Em and Ali had this weird fascination with children's games, and they both were extremely good at them. This was going to be close.

First went Alice, and she was so close. I think she's going to win.

I shouldn't just say that though. Seeing as Emmett was next.

Emmett's turn. Alice squealed when she thought Emmett was going to put the tail in the wrong place, but he didn't. Emmett got the tail perfect. Right on the dot. I mean butt…

Bella, who was holding my hand, busted out laughing. I didn't understand until she managed to choke out, "Ali… funny… mad…face."

I looked over at Alice and sure enough, she had the most amusing face I've ever seen. She was pissed.

I squeezed Bella's hand and started laughing with her.

Emmett started jumping up and down squealing like a five-year-old girl who just got the newest Barbie. He ran around the living room dancing, laughing, and screaming, "I WON, I WON." at the top of his lungs. He ran up to Alice and laughed in her face. "I WON. YOU LOST! IN YOUR FACE! NA-NA-NA-NA-BOO-BOO!"

The whole room erupted into laughter as Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett as he continued to dance around like a fool.

A few minutes later, after everyone regained sanity, it was time for cake.

Everyone ate in silence, occasionally letting out a random thought or two.

Bella sat next to me and kept giving me looks. I knew it was because she hated parties and wanted everyone to leave, but she had to take that up with Alice.

After the party, Alice and Emmett were still at our house and Rosalie and Jasper had just left.

"BELLA YOU HAVE TO WEAR THAT RED SHIRT KATIE GOT YOU TO SCHOOL ON MONDAYYYYYYYYYYYY," Alice managed to get out as Emmett tried to pull her away.

"Sure," Bella yelled out the door.

Oh no! Now I'm going to get it!

"Edward Anthony Masen!" Uh oh. She only took off the Cullen when she didn't want to admit I was her adopted brother. And that only meant she was very, very mad.

"Hm?" I tried to sound clueless.

"Why on earth would you let Alice throw me a surprise party? I HATE THEM!"

This was apparently one of the rare occasions when she yells.

"Uh?" It came out like a question, which probably got her even more upset.

"Ugh! I'm going to your room!" she yelled as she made her way up the stairs.

Wait? My room?

"Yes, your room!" she answered my unspoken question.

I gave Bella five minutes before I went up to _my_ room to talk to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Guys, I start High School in 5 days. FIVE! Thats less then a week. I'm scared. Eep. Oh and, I didn't edit this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a really old torn up copy of Twilight. I just read it one to many times, I supose.**

I stormed up to Edward's room and shut the door quickly.

Edward's much faster than I am, so I have to be quick.

I don't even really know why I came to his room. I mean I do usually come in here for comfort when I'm angry or sad, but usually I run to Edward, not from him.

I'm really not very upset; I mean I was angry at first, but it's sort of fun laughing at Emmett.

"Bella please let me in!" I giggled. Five minutes. I should have known he'd come running up after he'd given me time to 'cool off' as he calls it.

"Yes?" I opened the door and peeked out, using a very sarcastic and unpleasant tone.

"Let me in please! Can we talk at least?" _UGH! How can I deny that face? GAH! He's turning me into mush with those gorgeous green, sparkling eyes! DAMMIT!_

"Fine come it!" I tried to sound angry in my current dazzled state

I stepped aside and let the stunning boy in. _NO! PAY ATTENTION! YOU'RE TRYING TO BE ANGRY HERE!_

We walked into the room; Edward sat on the beanbag chair while I lounged on the floor a few feet away.

"Why do you always sit on the floor like that?" Edward

chuckled with a shine on humor in his eyes. _Gorgeous. Ugh! Shut up, damn it._

"Because I do! Now don't change the subject!" I hissed at him.

"There wasn't a subject to be changed," he simply stated.

"Ugh! Whatever, what do you want?" _Why is it so hard to be mean to him?_

"Are you mad at me?" The humor in his eyes washed away and was replaced by a hint of sadness.

"No," I sighed. "I'm just upset that I was caught off guard. I hate surprises."

A gleam in his eyes returned at my words.

"I'm sorry, but you would have never let me have Alice throw you a party if you knew." Edward was nearly begging me to understand.

"So true," I mumbled, looking at the pattern on the rug in front of me.

"So am I forgiven?" Why does he have to be so damn cute when I'm trying to be mad? It's not right!

"I suppose… why is it I can never stay mad at you?" I questioned.

"My charm." He smiled brightly and motioned for me to go sit on his lap.

I got up, walked slowly to the beanbag, and sat down.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I said sarcastically. He's probably right though. I mean, what else could it be?

"What else?" he asked rhetorically and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Uh? I have nobody else to talk to and don't want to be lonely until Mom and Dad get back?" I answered anyways.

"Sure." He smirked and I turned my head away from him so I could lean into his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"You know it's not fair that you always win," I complained.

"I don't," he stated, leaving me a little bit confused.

We sat in a comfortable silence for an immeasurable Moment.

"Bells, I know we agreed not to tell anyone about us but it's going to be hard to keep this from Mom and Dad. So I was thinking we should tell them when they get home." Edward sounded so scared and unsure of my response.

"I was thinking the same thing. But only them; I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet. You heard what Alice said at the beginning of the party." I shuddered at the memory.

"Okay, we'll tell them tomorrow?"

I nodded, but couldn't help but feel nervous at the same time.

Another comfortable silence fell over us. With us just sitting here on the beanbag, me on Edward's lap and his arms around me; occasionally he'd kiss my cheek while constantly twirling my hair.

I sat contently lost in thought of memories over the years.

_(Flashback)_

_I was swinging in our backyard while Edward was sitting a few feet away in the grass. _

_I decided he looked lonely, so I hopped off the swing to go sit with my best friend._

_I was walking and tripped over a huge tree root and fell._

_I felt a jolt of pain and saw that I had a humongous cut on my knee that was bleeding._

_Edward ran over. "Bells? Are you alright?" he saw my knee and almost freaked out, which caused me to giggle._

"_Oh my gosh! It's okay Bells. You'll be okay. We can get a band-aid. It'll be fine." I laughed as he kept freaking out and mumbling that I'd be all right._

"_Edward, I think_ you_ need the convincing," I half whined, half laughed. I was still in pain but he was just being crazy._

_We went inside, and Edward fixed my knee to the best of his 11-year-old ability. _

"_Thanks, Edward." I smiled gratefully as the pain left._

"_No problem, Bells. I'll always be there for you, no matter what," he stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world._

_I smiled brightly._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled at the memory from our early friendship.

Another memory came flooding into my mind; not as happy, but one of my favorites.

_(Flashback)_

"_Edward, you know how I told you I wasn't ready to be sad for you when we first met, at the park? After I told you about my family?" I questioned, scared to offend him but still determined._

"_Yeah. I'm guessing you want to hear about my family now?" he answered me, not sounding offended at all._

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Okay… Well I have this Mom and Dad who are really nice and caring. Also this sister I have: well she's just awesome! She never fails to make me happy or get me to smile when I'm upset or angry. She's the only one who can really cheer me up. She's the most loving person in the world; my best friend." Edward smiled a crooked smile that made me the happiest person in the world._

"_Thanks." I couldn't help but blush._

"_Yep."_

"_But… but I meant your old family." I frowned at myself for being so pushy._

"_I know. I wanted to see you smile, and I accomplished that. You were smiling the whole time I was talking." He smiled again._

"_Oh, well that makes sense," I stated._

"_Yeah, but I'll still tell you. Okay, let's see… two days after I was born, my Mom left the hospital to 'go get something' from the house. She lied. She never came back. So, I went home with my Dad, I guess. My Dad said he didn't need her but I know that was a lie too. When I was three, he started abusing me. No, I don't mean physically, I mean verbally. He told me all the reasons why I was horrible and my Mom left him because of me. He said she wanted a beautiful baby and I was hideous and not worth her time. Then the verbal abuse continued and he started drinking when I was about six. He was a mean drunk: yelling, screaming, and throwing stuff. The day I turned eight, he left for two days, came back high, and brought so many different kinds of drugs with him. And after that, he quit working and we lived in a shed in one of his 'friend's' backyard. One day, the neighbors saw me going into the shed and called child services. And here I am, happier than most people are. Hard to explain, I know."_

_Edward had a faraway look in his eyes but didn't look sad._

"_I'm sorry," I said, wanting to comfort him._

"_Don't be. They were never my family. And I have a family now that I love more than anything and they love me back." That's when I realized he was happy and really didn't care at all._

_(End Flashback)_

I smiled again as I remembered.

"Bells?" I heard Edward's voice as if it were muffled by something.

"Uh-Huh?" I answered softly.

"Nothing it's just that you're smiling and all happy. And I have a feeling I'm missing something," he admitted sheepishly.

"Just remembered something."

**Sunday Night**

"Mom and Dad should be home any minute." Edward said as we stood in the bathroom, brushing our teeth.

"And we get to have what could be a slightly awkward conversation," I muttered.

"Oh well. We'll live." Edward walked over from the other sink and wrapped his arms around me as I did the same.

"I guess." I sighed.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss me.

The kiss was full of reassurance and understanding. Maybe even love. Then the door opened.

"We're home." was yelled through the house.

I sighed and pulled away from Edward, feeling better, but obviously not happy about this.

"We'll come down and help you unpack," I yelled down the stairs as Edward gave me an annoyed look. Clearly, he didn't want to help with their luggage. I laughed at him.

After we were done welcoming and helping our parents unpack, Edward and I went with them to the kitchen to get a snack.

I took a deep breath as Edward gave me a reassuring look.

"Mom, Dad, we have to tell you something." I spoke calmly, which was a huge shock.

"Okay, what is it?" They smiled together.

"Well, it's about Edward birthday present to me." I wasn't lying! He said his birthday present was to tell me he liked or even maybe loved me!

"Okay?" Carlisle looked confused. I can't even understand the look on Esme's face.

"Edward told me he loved me, and I said it back."

"We all know you love each other guys. It was one of the first things you guys told us…"

"No. She means in the 'we're going out' kind of way," Edward added, taking some of the pressure off me.

I gave him a look that said I was grateful.

"Oh." was all Carlisle said and Esme's face lit up with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Oh this is so great! I knew it! I could see it in your eyes every time you looked at each other! And every time you were upset, Bella, you ran to Edward! I'm so happy for you!" Esme ran over and hugged the both of us.

I let out a nervous laugh and half of the huge weight on my shoulders was lifted. I looked over to Carlisle and saw that Edward did the same.

"I guess I saw this coming to but it's weird you know? Imagining it and it actually happening." Carlisle said after a few nerve-racking minutes. "So I guess I'm okay with it." He smiled at us and I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I was so scared you'd be mad or grossed out." I admitted as Edward nodded in agreement.

"Guys, you would never gross us out, and we would never get mad at someone for falling in love! You guys aren't even blood related! And you share a special bond that not many people have or really ever even find." Esme's words made me feel so much better.

"Okay all this craziness has made me tired. I'm going to bed," I stated and walked up to Edwards's room. You'd think out parents would object due to what we just told them but they didn't. I have been sleeping in his room for years now.

I heard Edward say 'goodnight' as he walked up the stairs and to his room.

"All doors are to remain open from this point on!" Carlisle yelled through the house, I faintly heard Esme laugh over Edward and my outbursts of hysterics.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Guys, I'm sick. AGAIN. I was sick for a little over three months, and just got over it like 2 weeks ago, and now I'm sick AGAIN. Gr. On the up side I'm getting my nose pierced Monday, and school starts Tuesday. Whoot.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of amazingly awesome vampires is owned by Stephenie Meyer, and I am just Stevie. Close, but not it. Oh well. I'll get over it… Maybe.**

**EPOV, 16**

"Alice!" Bella yelled even though the tiny figure was standing right in front of her.

"Bella!" Alice screamed back.

Man I'm going to need hearing aides if this keeps happening.

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

"GET ON WITH IT!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

"You're just jealous," Alice stated, confusing me.

"Of what?" I should really stop ignoring the beginnings of conversations…

"That Bella got asked out today and you didn't," she smiled evilly, like it would somehow torment me that some obsessive Jessica follower didn't ask me out. Yeah, I'm actually relieved.

"Oh yeah. So jealous," I said sarcastically,"so Bells who asked you out?" I shifted my attention to my girlfriend of two years.

"Tyler. That kid has issues," she grimaced at me, and winked when Alice wasn't watching. I grinned.

We still haven't told any of our friends about our relationship, and its been two years. Its crazy! I don't even know how we kept such a huge part of our lives from them for so long. I mean I thought we were being sort of obvious. I guess not.

"Edward?"

"Huh?" I asked looking over at Bella and Alice… or just Bella.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked.

"Uh? She left to go to Jasper's house like five minutes ago," okay, obviously I missed something.

"Why are they spending so much time together?"

"The same reason Em and Rose are." She had a disbelieving look on her gorgeous face.

"Oh. They're dating. I forgot."

"They have been dating longer then Em and Rose. How could you forget?" she laughed.

"Whatever" I mumbled feeling dumb.

Bella's amazing laugh rang through the room again as she came and sat on my lap.

"So, it's Saturday afternoon. Dad's at the hospital, mom's out of town on her girls weekend, and we're here. What do you want to do?" she asked.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"No, Masen." she stated and laughed.

"It's not like I didn't know that would be the answer." I frowned.

"Then why ask… or imply?" she asked curiously.

"Why not?" I countered.

"Because you know the answer?"

I sighed. We've been talking about this for week, but Bella's just 'NOT READY.' whatever.

She turned around in my lap to look at me. Oh gosh.

"You know why Edward." I sighed again.

"Yea, yea I know. You're scared what they'll think." I smiled my 'dazzling crooked smile' at her.

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"We can't tell them cause you're scared what they'll think."

"Oh yea. Right," she blushed a bright shade of red and looked around the room avoiding eye contact.

"What were you talking about Bella?" I asked. Just curious.

"Nothing," she blushes another shade of red. Surprisingly dark.

"Oh," I smirked.

"Shut up!" she mumbled and hide her face in my chest.

"Maybe you were talking about that because you want to," my smirk grew more pronounced.

"No, it's just... I got confused," she squeaked into my shoulder.

"Bella. Thinking back I know how you got confused. We never clarified the topic. It's nothing to get embarrassed about," I smiled the most comforting smile I had in me.

"I know, but it was just so off topic!" she looked at me, still embarrassed.

"I know how irresistible I am but you don't have to think of me that way all the time Bella." I attempted to lighten the mood with humor.

"Shut up!" she squealed and smacked my arm playfully. I chuckled.

"Embarrassed are we?" I teased with a huge grin on my face. I probably look like an idiot. Oh well.

"Oh cause I'm the one making the noises in my sleep now?" she questioned with a smirk lighting the beautiful features of her face.

"What noises!" I demanded. I hope I don't make noises in my sleep!

"Haha! You just blushed! Are you worried about the noises? Now what are you dreaming about?" Her smirk grew more pronounced and I felt my face get hot. How Bella-like of me.

"Uh. Nothing? Just tell me what noises Swan!" I laughed and grabbed her around the waist as she got up to make a run for it.

"Sure its nothing."

I looked away in embarrassment and felt her shake with laughter.

"Edward you don't make any noises." She smiled a gorgeous smile and I attempted to stay sane.

"But… I, ugh!"

"But now I know what you do dream about," she laughed and kissed my cheek then ran away.

"I'm going to find you Swan!" I laughed and ran up the stairs to catch up to Bella.

"Bella! That shirt looks so great on you! And it looks great with your skin tone! And it's adorable! You have to buy it! No! you'll complain! I'll buy it!" Why the heck did I agree to shop with Alice?

"Okay buy it! Whatever!" I sighed. There really is no use in complaining.

Alice ran, or more like danced, over to the line behind the register with her abundance of outfits and whatnot. This is going to be a while, I noted to myself seeing the long line and all her stuff.

I took out my cell phone and decided to text Edward. (**Bella,** Edward)

**Hey.**

Hey, love.

**Whatcha doin?**

Em and Jazz are playing video games and I'm judging. Whatever that means.

**Oh wow. Having fun?**

Not really. Wish you were here.

**Awe. I wish I was there to. I wish I was anywhere but here.**

Well now we're going to that mall that's 30 mins away. Want us to pick you up?

**That's where I am! Meet me here?**

Okay. But what about Ali? Aren't you with her?

**She'd want to see jazz.**

Okay, cool.

**Ali is in the longest line with so much stuff! I bet I'll be in the same store when you get here!**

Lol. Want us to speed?

**You always do.**

Okay true. :)

**Driving yet?**

Yes. Are you that bored?

**Sure am. And I miss you :)**

Same here. 5 mins away.

**YAY!**

Still in the same store?

**Yep.**

Sorry.

**:) thanks.**

We're here. What store?

I had no need to reply because I saw them from the window.

I snuck up behind Emmett and put my fingers to my lips to make sure Edward and Jasper wouldn't tell him.

I whispered in his ear, "hi princess."

"I'm not a princess!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, but nobody else heard my whisper so the gave him odd looks.

"Hey Em, I'm glad. Or else I would have to call Rose while she's on her vacation and tell her your… uh? Change of plans?" I smirked.

"Hi Bella," he grumbled unhappily.

"Hey Jazz, Masen." I said and got two returned greetings.

"Why do you guys call each other Masen and Swan now? It's like all you ever call each other for the past few weeks." Who knew Emmett was so perceptive?

"I don't know? Why not?" I countered and he dropped it.

The truth is I'm not really sure why we call each other by our old last names. Maybe it's to make us feel more comfortable in a relationship seeing as our 'mom's and dad's' are the same people? I'm really not sure.

"That line was SOOOOOOO long!" Alice came bouncing up to us with a multitude of bags. "Jasper!" she screeched as she saw who I was standing with, and ran up to him.

"Yep." I stated and smiled as Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and took most of her bags. He is so sweet to her!

"Oh and thanks for ditching me Bella. And Emmett? I'm glad you're not a princess," she giggled loudly.

"You heard that?" he mumbled sadly.

"Yep," she laughed.

"Hey guys? Carlisle's birthday is soon and I want Edward to help me find a gift from the two of us. Would it be cool if we split up?" I asked. This was true. But not why I wanted to split up.

"Yea sure. That's totally cool!" Alice smiled and Jazz and Em nodded.

We went to a nearby shop as everyone else went to the food court.

"Hey," I smiled as Edward tugged on my hand to get me to stop walking.

"Hi, love," he smiled and kissed me not caring that we were in the middle of a store in the mall.

"I love you," I said breathlessly as we pulled away.

"I love you too," He breathed out.

Now this is why I wanted to be alone.

"I missed you," he smiled and laced his fingers with mine.

"Me too," I agreed.

He smiled and kissed me again. Gosh I love this feeling. If I could stay in this moment forever I would.

We soon pulled apart do to lack of air, stupid air, and smiled at each other.

"I have to pee," he said. And I busted out into a breathless fit of hysterics.

"Way to kill the moment Edward," I laughed and he chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really have to go!" He said looking kind of guilty.

"Whatever, babe. Bathrooms this way." I pulled his hand and lead him to the restroom.

I looked around a strange music store that was close by when Edward was in the bathroom and found the perfect gift.

I bought the gift without even worrying that Edward wouldn't like it because I knew he would have picked it too.

"Hey Swan. Thanks for waiting for me by the door," he said sarcastically, coming up and placing his arm around my waist.

"You're so welcome," I smiled.

"Whatever you dork," he laughed.

"Edward? Why do you think we call each other Masen and Swan all of a sudden?" I asked as the recent conversation with Emmett flooded into my head.

"Maybe because it's a way to prove to ourselves that we aren't really related and this isn't wrong like other people think," he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's what I thought," I said breaking him out of his trance.

"Anyways I bought a gift for dad." I changed the subject.

"Awe! Without me? That's not fair!" he fake whined and winked at me. How cheesy. How can he make something so cheesy that hot?

I laughed, obviously.

"Yeah, but here." I gave the bag to him and he looked inside.

In the bag was an old record by some artist I've never heard of.

Carlisle has this infatuation with music. He loves it even more then Edward does. He has this old time record player that he insists on playing for every guest that comes over no matter what.

"It's perfect. He'll love it," Edward said examining the gift then smiling at me after he put it back in the bag.

"I knew you'd like it," I stated.

"Cause you know just about everything. Am I right?" he laughed looking at me intensely.

"Everything." I agreed as he leaned forward to kiss me.

The kiss started slow and sweet. Then I felt his tongue run across my bottom lib. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. The kiss soon became heated and I had to remind myself we're in the mall and people we know could be here.

Edward pulled away and we were both breathing heavy and looking in each others eyes.

Edwards eyes always seem to have a shine in them that I can't explain. They have this intense look that it feels like he can see through you to what you thinking and how you feel.

"We… need… to tell… our… friends, Love… about us… I mean." He was breathing hard and looked so gorgeous. All I wanted was to continue kissing my boyfriend so I nodded with a quiet "ok" attached somewhere.

"Thanks," he said quickly before capturing me in another kiss and leaving all thoughts lost and forcing myself to remember we're in the mall still.

The kiss died down after a few minutes due to coughing noises from some old people nearby and some evil stairs.

WAIT! WHAT DID I AGREE TO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! Dang it!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry, my mom hogged the computer yesturday. uh, here. I'm off to read some World History. Yay. Or not. **

**Disclaimer: We should all know how unimportant my role in the world of Twilight is by now.**

**EPOV, 16**

I can't believe she fell for that! I mean, I didn't mean for it to come out that way and trick her; it just happened.

"Edward, do we have to?" Bella complained making me feel slightly worse then I already did.

"Yes! We do!" even if I do feel bad we can't go back on this. We have to tell them.

"Grr,"

"What are you a cat?" I laughed at her child like behavior.

"Maybe if I was a cat I wouldn't have go through this and feel this nervous," she stated looking a little proud of herself. Ha.

"Well, if you were a cat you wouldn't have me," I laughed as her face fell.

"Well then, you can be a cat too," she smiled.

"I will never pee or do anything else of the sort in a box filled with sand like substance," I stated holding back laughter and trying to look appalled.

"Whatever," She mumbled looking down.

"Come on. We have to meet everyone at the mall in half an hour" I said looking into her eyes and seeing how uncomfortable she looked. I feel so bad. I wish I could vanish all her discomfort so she'll be happy again.

"Okay," she grumbled grabbing my keys off the dresser next to her and tossing them to me.

We left my room and walked out to my car.

I opened the passenger side door to my silver Volvo for Bella and closed it once she was in.

I walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"Put your seatbelt on, please," I have no idea why Bella doesn't wear her seatbelt when I drive and Bella doesn't wear her seatbelt.

"No," She smirked, knowing that I won't drive until she does.

"Bella. Please?"

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'.

"Fine, then I'll put it on for you," I smiled and she looked at me confused.

I leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek grabbing the seatbelt and buckling her in.

"Whatever," she said looking out the window; being stubborn, as always.

"Bella we have to do this sometime. What's so wrong with now?" I asked, basically pleading with her.

I could see her searching for an answer and watched as her eyes lit up when she found one.

"Well Rose is on that vacation with her Mom for a week and we should really wait till everyone's together to tell them," she smiled , clearly proud of herself for finding a way to back out.

I hate taking that away from her but it has to be done: "We'll put her on speaker phone,"

"Look Bella, remember last time you felt like this? And what happened? Mom and Dad were happy for us. You see? Everything will be okay," I smiled as her features brightened, not much but they did.

"Okay" she smiled. We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the mall.

I parked in the closest available spot and got out to open the door for Bella.

"Edward?" Bella asked looking hesitant.

"Hm?"

"Can we at least not tell them how long we've been going out, or whatever you want to call it. I don't want them to be upset that we kept it from them,"

"Okay Bells," I smiled assuring her it would be okay.

I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together as we walked to the entrance. Nobody from school really comes to this mall seeing as it's a thirty minute drive and there's a perfectly good mall in town. We just come here to get away from every body watching us, and Alice says it is a better shopping experience. That girl has gone insane.

I let go of Bella's hand and opened the door for her as we proceeded to the food court.

We reached a table in the back corner and found Alice and Jasper sitting next to each other holding hands on the table. I looked around questioningly asking "Where is Emmett?" knowing that he rode with them.

"Burger King," Jasper laughed. Emmett can eat more then all of us put together.

"Ah," I laughed and looked over my shoulder to see Emmett paying and ogling girl at the register.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me with her to sit down.

"Bella! YAY! We're at the mall! I can't wait to shop!" Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"You shopped yesterday," Bella giggled.

"Hey guys!" Emmett yelled walking over to us, before Alice could reply. Her reply would probably end up as a lecture on how Bella doesn't appreciate shopping and there's no limit to buying things.

"Hey Em," Bella and I chorused.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Jasper questioned.

"Wait, let me call Rose," I said and quickly hit 5 on my speed dial.

After three rings, she answered and I put it on speaker.

"Hey Rose we have to tell you guys something,"

"Kay go ahead," She said.

"Kay, Bella and I are-"

"MOVEING? OH NO!" Alice looked like she was just told she could never shop again.

"NO!" Bella laughed out.

"-sort of together" I finished as though I was never interrupted.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed and several strangers turned to find the cause of the ruckus.

"YAY!" Two squeals sounded throughout the food court, from Rose and Alice, causing more stares.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Jasper smiled looking genuine.

Bella's face lit up.

"Ew," Emmett gasped with a look of disgust on his face. There goes Bella's smile…

"That's sick, you guys are related," Emmett said.

"No we're not!" Bella wailed.

"Emmett they were adopted!" Rose's voice sounded from my cell. I cringed away from the harshness.

"Rose, that's like you and Jasper getting together. It's sick," Emmett yelled into the phone causing Bella to get up crying and run towards the bathroom.

I got up and chased her as I heard "NO EMMETT! YOU'RE AND IDIOT! THEY DON'T SHARE BLOOD! ADOPTED MEANS DIFFERENT PARENTS!" surprisingly yelled by Jasper.

That's so weird, he's usually the quiet one. I guess he's mad because of Bella's reaction. He's always been sensitive to everyone's feelings.

"Bella…" I sighed as I saw her sitting on the couch in the bathroom waiting area.

The sight of her broke my heart. I sound like such a girl but it's true. She was sitting there with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was looking down and crying.

I moved over to Bella and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her small figure. He whole body was shaking as tears ran down her face and onto my chest ruining my shirt. I couldn't bring myself to care though. I've never seen Bella this vulnerable.

"Shh… Bella it's okay," I whispered to the angel in my arms.

I started humming, which always calms her down immediately.

The tears died down, but as Bella looked up at me I couldn't miss the tears streaming down her face.

"I-I - knew they wouldn't like it," Bella said between gasps for air.

"Love, it's only Emmett, not everybody. And that's only because he hasn't quite grasped the concept of adopted yet," I soothed.

"He's 17, Edward" she said as she caught her breath.

She stopped shaking but silent tears were still strolling down her face non-stop.

"He's also Emmett," I smiled earning a week giggle in return.

I know Bella wouldn't have reacted this way if anybody else reacted like that. Bella and Emmett formed some kind of sibling like bond when they met on the first day of 7th grade in Ms. Smith's class. They hate to let each other down all while arguing and fighting about everything; the kind of relationship we should have. Should, but I'm sure glad we don't.

I picked up the curled up figure and put her on my lap. Her legs to the left of me, her sitting in my lap, her face berried in the crook of my neck, and her arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry," she breathed out tickling my neck.

"For what? There's nothing to be sorry for," I said and felt her smile against my skin.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you too."

We sat in silence for about ten more minutes. Since then Bella had scooted off my lap and was curled up next to my side with her head on my shoulder.

"We should go back out to the table to assure them we weren't kidnapped Swan," I teased and she retaliated by poking my stomach and mumbling a quiet "shut up."

I chuckled and we stood up to walk back to our friends holding hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I mean I didn't think you weren't actually brother and sister! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Emmett spoke really fast in pone breath before Bella cut him off.

"Em, it's okay," she said, and the biggest smile I have ever seen appeared on his face.

"YAY! This calls for some shopping!" Alice squalled and jumped up.

"Why?" Bella pouted.

"Because, you finally have a boyfriend, that's why," Alice burst excitedly.

"Finally?" Bella questioned confused.

Oh gosh, she forgot!

"Yeah!… I think?" Alice looked back and forth between Bella and I questioningly.

"Two yeahrs is hardly a finally," Bella stated forgetting we weren't going to share that piece of information.

"Two yeahrs?" Alice gasped.

"Yeah, sorry," Bella said, remembering exactly why they weren't supposed to find out yet.

"You didn't tell us for two yeahrs?" Jasper asked, but he didn't sound upset.

"Yeah sorry." I smiled hesitantly.

"We thought you'd be grossed out," Bella interceded.

"OH! I totally understand! And so does jasper! Right? Yeah. Emmett too. Now let's shop!" Alice chirped pulling Jasper behind her as she ran to the nearest store, Emmett not far behind.

"Oh joy," Bella sighed.

"Let's go," I chuckled and tugged her hand as we followed reluctantly.

**The next day.**

**BPOV, 16**

I woke up 20 minutes ago and I'm still laying here now.

Why? Because when I looked down I saw a gorgeous guy, that I love I might add, with his arms wrapped around my waist and decided I don't want to move because I can watch Edward sleep forever. Especially in my arms.

I ran my figures through the crazy mess of bronze hair that somehow managed to stay untangled through the night, and Edward stirred at my touch.

I quickly moved my hand so I didn't wake him up. What can I say? I like watching him sleep. When Edwards awake he's so adult like, responsible, and in control of everything. But, when he's sleeping Edward looks like a little kid new to everything around him who needs protection.

Not to mention the fact that he's completely adorable.

When Edward sleeps you can basically tell how he feels about his dreams. His usually masked emotions are etched on his face and as clear as day.

Someone told me, probably one of my old teachers, that you want somebody to love you unconditionally, to see you at your worst and not care because your theirs and beautiful to them no matter what. Well, that's how I love Edward. I've seen him crying, frustrated and angry enough to throw his phone in the middle of the rode, but I managed to find some way to love him even more than before. He could have just woken up wearing a wrinkled shirt, pajama pants, and have his hair disastrous and he's still stunning enough to take my breath away.

I'm pretty sure Edward loves me the same, because that one time when I had a horrible nightmare, that I'm not even going to go into, and woke up sweating, disgusting and more vulnerable than I've ever been the first thing out of his mouth was "You're so beautiful, and I'll love you forever no matter what. Don't let a stupid dream tell you otherwise," he probably thought I wouldn't remember and only showed his feelings that calmly to sooth me, but he would be wrong.

My phone vibrated breaking me from my thoughts, I decided to ignore it.

Buzz buzz

Buzz buzz

Buzz buzz

"What you're not going to answer?" Edward asked groggily alerting me that he was awake.

"Nope," I shrugged.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Like 2 minutes, you?"

"20-25 minutes, whichever."

"Then why didn't you wake me?" He demanded.

"I like watching you sleep. You're cute," I smiled.

"Edward Cullen is not cute," he laughed. "hot or sexy maybe. But cute is definitely not the way to describe me," he laughed louder.

"Oh no. you're right. I used the wrong adjective," I smiled and he nodded his approval.

"I meant to say adorable," I amended and a look of shock crossed those gorgeous features.

"You'll pay," he said and crawled on top of me pinning me down with my hands above my head.

"Sure," I smirked. Just let me go to the bathroom first.

"why should I?" he asked not giving in.

"Because my breath stinks and my teeth feel gross, and so does yours. An generally people have to pee when they wake up,"

"Fine," He got up and I laughed at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I lied, I don't have to go to the bathroom. I said that to get you off me. I win. Haha! But really we need to brush our teeth," I said. I have this weird thing where I usually have to get up the second I wake up to brush my teeth. Before I even talk to anybody. Today is a strange exception…

"Come on Swan, lets brush our teeth before you freak," Edward sighed. He was used to 'the drill' as he calls it, but it still 'irks him' as he says.

We went to our bathroom and got the brushes from behind the mirror.

"Here kid," he said squeezing some toothpaste on my brush.

"Oh I'm a kid now?" I asked jokingly.

He just shook his head and smiled.

We put our brushes away and walked to Edwards room after finding some absurd way to argue about who brushes their teeth better. Seriously how do we come up with these things?

"Door open," Carlisle walked by as we reached Edwards door.

"You aren't at work already?" I asked wondering why he was still here this late in the morning, even though it's only 7:30...

"I had to come back and get something" he said and smiled. "But remember all doors in this house are to remain opened,"

"Okay, remember that next time you and Esme come home from one of you Saturday night dates," Edward winked and laughed as Carlisle's face fell.

"Watch it kid," He laughed and left for work.

Our family is always laughing or teasing each other over something. It's like we have no secrets.

"I think we should stay home and watch dumb movies all day! It's been forever since we did that!" I said getting excited.

"Okay but let's go in your room, I like your TV best," he said, his eyes lighting up.

"Okay," I laughed as we turned around to go to my room.

Edward walked over to my couch in front of my TV and motioned for me to join him. I situated myself in front of him so his arm wrapped around my waist and my back facing him. Wow, it's shocking that we fit on the couch.

I picked up the remote off the floor and handed it to Edward; he searched through the guide and put on Aladdin.

"This movie is so old," I laughed.

"Yeah I know. I remember watching it when I was little over and over again," Edward said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me, succeeding in pulling me closer to him.

A few minutes later my phone vibrated. I was so comfortable that I decided not to answer. It might also have to do with the fact that Edward kept whispering "Don't answer," in my ear.

After three more calls, I decided to at least look to see who it was.

Alice.

Surprise, surprise.

I dropped my phone on the floor in front of the couch not caring about the latest shopping crisis.

"Who was it?" Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Alice," I whispered back, trying to gain control over my scrambled thought process.

He kissed behind my ear and breathe in my scent.

"Hmm, you smell good. Like strawberries and flowers,"

Yep, another shiver.

My phone vibrated again. What is that like the 7th time? What is that important? I should answer.

"What?" I nearly yelled into the phone.

"I'm good and how are you Bella?" Alice asked sweetly.

"What do you want?" I sighed. I can never win with her.

"SHOPPING!" she squealed as I groaned.

"No Alice," I said knowing I couldn't get out of it.

"YES!" she said forcefully.

"N-" I was cut off by Edward poking my stomach which tickled me and made me laugh.

"STOP!" I laughed as Edward tickled me again.

"Alice no," I said bursting out laughing and trying to catch my breath.

"Bella? What's happening? And yes you're going,"

I couldn't answer due to laughing so hard.

"Oh! I know what's going on! Bella give the phone to Edward," Alice near screamed, mad because she wants to shop.

I didn't object and gave the phone to Edward while squirming around to face him and catching my breath, all while trying to remain on the couch.

"Bella is going shopping!" I could hear Alice scream even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

"No she isn't" he calmly stated.

Oh payback time!

"YES!" Alice scream whined.

"I don-" Edward was cut off by me kissing his neck.

"Edward?" Alice screamed.

"Hu-huh?" he breathed out as I continued down his neck.

"Bella is going shopping with me!"

"Uh.. N-no she's n-n-not," he choked out into the phone.

"And why not?" Alice demanded.

"Be-because," he managed to get out before he covered a moan with a cough. Ha!

"But! But..."

"I gotta go!" Edward cut her off and shut the phone, hanging up on her.

He looked down at me breathing heavy and I smirked.

I licked my lips and he moaned again. I got up and walked to the door as he looked at me confused.

I walked out of the room after saying "Paybacks a bitch, babe,"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi. I don't have enough time too edit, or write a long AN. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight ... I don't know, I can't think of anything whitty.**

"Masen!" I yelled over and over again throughout the house.

"What's wrong Dear?" Esme came into my room looking alarmed by my screaming, or maybe even the fact that I'm standing in a not so appropriate undershirt and jeans calling Edward.

"Nothing, I just need Edward for something." I smiled.

"Wearing only your undergarments and pants?" She asked raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, Mom. It's not like he hasn't seen me in less."

Esme's eyes widened in shock and she stared at me looking like she was calculating something.

I decided to put her out of her torture and say "Bathing suit, bikini. Whichever. They're both less the this."

Esme visibly relaxed.

"Uh, Okay." she was hesitant, but left anyways as Edward came in.

Edward chuckled as he took in me appearance.

"Yes?" He asked with that stupid, sexy crooked grin.

"I need a shirt, and what took you so, long?" I demanded.

"I needed a shirt." He shrugged.

"You didn't have to have a shirt on to come in here." I said.

"I'll remember that next time." He laughed.

"Okay, but I need a shirt!" I complained.

"You have so many shirts, just choose one Swan." He sighed.

"They make me look ugly!" I complained, stupid PMS hormones!

"You could never look ugly, Babe." He hugged me.

"Thanks," I smiled not totally convinced.

"You really have to put a shirt on though." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Uh… School in fifteen minutes." He smiled unconvincingly.

"And?"

"Hormones?" He shrugged trying not to look embarrassed.

"Okay." I said trying to make him feel less embarrassed.

"Yeah…"

"But I need help choosing one. And don't be embarrassed, I know how it goes."

"Sure, and thanks I guess." He said with a tinted pink face.

He went over to my closet still embarrassed and grabbed the first shirt he touched ad threw it to me.

I put on the shirt, situated it, and went to the mirror to see which one he'd chosen.

"Hey, that's my shirt" he laughed and I looked down at the purple shirt with Volcom written across it.

"Yeah, I wore it that one day. It looked cute and smelled good." I shrugged and Edward laughed again.

"It smelled good?" He asked.

"Yeah, it smelled like you." I looked down and blushed.

"Okay, but when did you wear it?" he chuckled.

"When you, Em and Jazz went camping like a year ago. I couldn't sleep so I stole your shirt." I shrugged as if I wasn't embarrassed.

"You're twisted Swan" he laughed as we walked outside to his car.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I got in.

When I refused to put my seatbelt on Edward did for me and we drove to school in silence, fingers interlocked.

**EPOV, 16**

First hour's a drag. Probably because all we do in the class is copy stuff out of a textbook and I'm two weeks ahead.

Or probably because this is the first of three classes I don't have with Bella.

Bella has her English class this hour too. But with another teacher. Yeah, I'm so lucky.

Normally I'd be texting her, Em, and Jazz but I left my cell phone in Bella's back pocket.

First hour may be ten minutes shorter then the rest of the classes, however that doesn't mean it goes by faster.

"Cullen, hey Cullen?" I looked around the room and saw Mike staring at me.

"What?" Who cares if I sounded rude?

"What's number five?" he asked, not caring about my rude tone of voice.

"Dunno." I said, not wanting to look through all my answers to find it.

I spent the rest of the hour ignoring people who wanted answers and thinking about the stupidest things.

For instance, why is our first class called first hour if its only fifty minutes long? See? Stupid.

Finally the bell rang, breaking me from my trance.

I walked to Bella's classroom and waited by the door for her.

Bella's teacher always kept the class late with the excuse 'I dismiss you; the teacher, not the bell.' How lame.

Bella came out of the room looking upset.

"What's wrong Love?" I asked as she walked out of the door looking for me.

"That lady is so stupid, We're apparently idiots so we're reviewing 6th grade work. So obviously I wasn't paying attention when she asked me what the formula for one of the sentences was. So I said 'I don't know' without even looking, so she yells out 'NO! IDK is not the answer. You guys are dumber then I thought.' So I was like 'Wouldn't it be more dumb?' and she gives me a detention. Which I'm not going to by the way."

All I could do was stare at her before busting out laughing.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"She's making you review 6th grade work?" I asked, getting a nod in return.

"Okay then, lets go to 2nd hour" I say.

We walked to art in silence and sat at our usual stools in the back.

"These stools are horrible." Bella complained sitting down on the miniature stool.

"Yep," I agreed.

Alice came into the room and sat on the opposite side of the table in front of us.

"Hey guys!" She smiled brightly, a little to brightly considering its Monday morning.

"Hey," Bella and I answered in monotone, annoyed with her bright, cheery nature.

"AWE! You guys even do that cute couple talk together thing!" alice whisper squealed. That girl gets excited much to easily.

"SHUT UP!" Bella whispered fearing someone would hear.

"Chill Hun, no one can here us." Alice giggled.

"Whatever."

"Free Day," Was the only thing the teacher said to us at all and sat down at her desk to do whatever it is she does.

"Finally something good today!" Bella smiled as I could tell her fowl mood was lifting.

As Bella's mood lifted, Alice's fell.

"Guys, why didn't you tell me sooner, that you are together I mean. I could have kept it a secret." She said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Because of something you said Ali, You know I wouldn't have kept it this long, I would've told you if you didn't say that." Bella explained half way. I knew immediately what she was talking about.

"What did I say? And how long after you got together did I say it?" Alice looked horrified with herself.

"You said 'Bella what took you so long? I swear if you two weren't brother and sister I swear I would think you were making out.' After you said it you burst out laughing. It was Bella's Surprise 14th birthday party. The day after we got together, I guess." A look of self disgust crossed over Alice's petite features as my words sunk in.

"Oh my gosh! I'm a horrible, horrible best friend!" Alice screamed.

"No Ali, you're not. Its just something you said not knowing how it would sound if you looked at it in a different way." Bella said, comforting her best friend who was seconds away from a full out sob-fest.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked, her voice filling with hope.

"No" Bella and I said together.

"It was so long ago Alice, it doesn't even matter" I smiled.

"Okay! Thanks guys!" She said, back to her old excited self.

"Its such a relief having you guys know. Hiding it for two years was so hard, but I was just so scared." Bella sighed.

"I would be to I bet." Alice admitted.

"But you'll never know." I laughed as I saw that she was considering it like it would actually happen to her.

"true." she laughed.

"But for real, you guys are so cute!" She whispered looking around cautiously.

"Thanks," we both said, as Bella blushed.

"Ohhh! Can I come over after school? We can have a sleepover! All of us!" Alice exclaimed.

"Uh, its Monday…"

"Silly Bella! We all go to the same shool1 and rose will be back by the time we get home today! What a weird day to come back, but whatever." Alice looked like a puppy being given a squeaky toy.

"I'm going to be stuck with girls screaming and laughing. And probably talking about me and Bella all night?" I asked, definitely not excited about this.

"All of us obviously means the guys too Edward." Alice scolded. Meany.

This went on the rest of the day, crazy planning and girly squeals.

The five of us were seated in my room in a circl with a huge gap which would soon be filled by rose.

Her plane was delayed and we aren't allowed to talk until she gets here because she might miss something. (Alice is crazy)

All we had to do for entertainment was watch Emmett though, he's all fidgety and whatnot. Its quite hilarious.

ding dong.

Alice and Bella gave each other a look then screamed simultaneously.

"AHHH! Rose is here!"

We all jumped up from the makeshift beds on the floor and ran to the door.

"I wanna open the door!"

"No! I wanna open it!"

"No me!"

"No! Me!"

Here we go again, Alice and Emmett fighting over who opens the door…

"She's my girlfriend!"

"She's my best friend!"

Alice shook his head and opened the door for his sister, as Bella and I laughed at the other two, who hadn't noticed.

"Hey Jazzy" Rose greeted her twin. You could tell it was really hard on both of them being apart for so long.

"Hey Rose!" Bella smiled as we both went up to hug our best friend.

"Alice!" Rose screamed at her best friend, who was still fighting with Emmett over opening the door.

"ROSEY!" Alice screamed and ran up and hugged her.

"Hey, Girly." she laughed.

Emmett stood waiting patiently to greet his girlfriend, well that's different…

"Em." Rose smiled brightly and ran to her boyfriend. She was engulfed in a monster hug, and it was a wonder how she could still breath, but Rose didn't seem to mind.

"I missed you Rosie." Emmett said softly into her ear.

"I missed you too Em. I love you." Rosalie whispered back.

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"AWE!" We all shouted, ruining their perfect movie-moment.

"We ruined it." Alice laughed.

"Oh well." Bella added.

"They'll get over it." I joined in.

"No big deal." Jasper concluded.

"Shut up guys." Emmett laughed.

Alice and Bella put on shocked faces and shrieked "GUYS? We are no such thing! How could you?" Tryikng to hold back they're laughter, of course.

Everyone burst out laughing at their forced appalled looks.

When the laughing died down Rosalie broke the silence with a scream. "WAIT!" she ran over and gave Bella a huge hug, with both of them jumping up and down. "CONGRADULATIONS!" and ran over to me with another hug.

"Thanks" We said together.

"Awe, you guys even do the cute talk together coupley thing!" She squealed, very Alice-like.

"That's what I said!" Alice smiled her 'I-told-you-so' look as we walked back up to my room.

We sat down in a circle and Bella asked if anyone wanted any snacks.

Everybody 'gave her their orders' and she gave me a look.

"Why yes, of course I'll help you my dear." I laughed and got up to help her.

I could here faint 'awes' coming from the room as we went downstairs to the kitchen.

We returned a few minutes later with every ones preferences in snacks and handed them out.

Diet Pepsi and Cheetos for Rose.

Diet Pepsi and corn chips for Alice.

Pepsi and cheese Doritos for Emmett.

Sprite and Ruffles for Jasper.

And Dr. Pepper and pretzels for Bella and myself.

"Okay, we all decided something." Alice said to Bella and me.

"We want to see you kiss. It'd be super cute." Rose smiled.

"Why?" Bella blushed and squeezed our interlaced fingers.

"It'd be super cute." Emmett said in his 'Rose-imitation-voice'.

Everyone laughed at his tactics.

"We don't have to Bella." I assured her.

"Awe! That's sweet! But don't lie." Rosalie's voice went from sweet to serious in that one sentence.

Everyone laughed but the three of us.

"Fine!" I leaned over and kissed Bella on the check, earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"Not gonna cut it." Alice said sternly.

"Fine, then if you don't cooperate we're going to play truth or dare." Rose smirked.

"Okay," I smirked back, at least I could get revenge this way.

"Oldest first, go Emmett" I said, knowing he sucks at this game.

"Uh? Bella, truth or dare?" He asked, you could almost see how scrambled his thoughts were.

"Truth." she smiled.

"Uh.. Okay.. Hold on… Got one! Uh? Are you in love with Eddie boy over here?" everyone groaned at the lame question while I groaned at the nick name.

"No" she said simply.

My mouth hung open as Alice screamed "WHAT? NO?"

"No," she said simply "I don't even know anybody by the name of Eddie boy? Who ever that is, I'm not in love with them." She explained herself. My heart immediately stopped the process of shattering.

"Jazz truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said after a moment of deliberation.

"Okay, I dare you to get out Alice's bag, grab one of the many outfits, put it on and pose for a picture for all of our phones, and since I'm feeling generous we promise to never show them." Bella smiled sweetly.

Everyone busted out laughing, everyone but Alice and Jasper, that is.

Jasper mumbled something under his breath and went to get Ali's bag. He brought it back to our circle and sifted through it. All the clothes were some sort of shade of pink.

Jasper stripped his shirt for a pink sequined tank top.

"I can't fit into her pants or anything." He grumbled, he looked pissed.

"That's fine, make-up can substitute." she smiled brightly.

Bella went to her room and came back with her make-up bag. After a good 10 minutes of the Jasper-Barbie session we all got out phones out and snapped pictures.

"Beautiful, Jazzmin" Rosalie cooed. We all burst out laughing remembering his old nickname.

"Whatever, Rose choose." Jasper sighed.

"I'll go with truth"

"Ever gone all day with no clothes?" he grinned.

"Yes." She blushed a bright red, which was very uncommon for Rose and we all gasped, but got no further information on the subject.

"Edward, pick."

"Dare." I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Kiss Bella, no peck on the cheek. I want a real kiss." She smiled, happy to be getting her way.

I turned to Bella and captured her lips with my own. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip as her mouth opened willingly. She obviously forgot everyone was watching, and I moaned knowing I was the only one who could have such an impact. The kiss deepened and we got really into it. My hands were at Bella's waste and hers were in my hair, as we were somehow facing each other? We pulled away for breath when I noticed everyone in the room. Ooops. I forgot we weren't alone.

Four shocked faces stared at us, with hanging jaws and blank stares. Bella blushed a deep red and hid her face in my chest, my arms, already wrapped around her, pulled her closer.

"Whoa" Emmett breathed out, Jasper nodded.

"That was-" Rose trailed off, searching for a word.

"Hot?" Alice questioned. Not knowing quite the word either.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Rose demanded.

"Who?"

"Both of you, duh!"

"Edward"

"Bella"

We both spoke at the same time.

"So you were each others first kisses?" alice asked.

"Well no, unfortunately. But first real kiss yes. I was kind of cornered and forced to kiss Jessica in the 6th grade." We all shuddered at the thought. Everyone hated her.

"So you were Bella's first kiss?" Rose asked.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"Doesn't seem like it." Jasper stated, emmett nodded.

"How old were you when you had you 'first real kisses' as you put it?"

"fourteen"

"Oh, well that explains it, but that means you didn't tell us for over two years." Rosalie said.

"Sorry." I said.

"No biggie" None of them needed an explanation like Alice had.

Bella got off of my lap and went to sit next to me. How'd she get on my lap? And when did she start to straddle me?

I pulled Bella back on my lap, missing her warmth, but now she was facing everyone else with my arms around her waist.

"Em. Truth? Dare?"

"Dare, duh."

I searched my brain for a good dare but came up with nothing… Wait! My dare was caused by Rose so I should do something that gets to both of them.

"Kay. No touching, or getting touched by rose for 3 days." I smiled. "That means not even accidentally bumping into each other when you're walking." I watched as both their faces fell and they dropped each others hands.

Rose glared at me.

"But she just got back!" Emmett screamed. "I hate you."

"Paybacks a bitch, Babe." I smiled at Rose, quoting Bella.

"Whatever, you know you liked my dare." she glared.

"Alice pick one!" He demanded.

"Dare"

"No shopping for a week." Obviously he's taking his anger out on her.

This game has gotten intense.

"Fine!" Alice said with actual tears streaming down her face.

Jasper pulled her into his side to comfort her.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice squeaked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Emmett any kind of make over you want, with help form any one person and then take his picture and put it on myspace." Alice smirked, getting back at him through Bella. Wow she's good.

"Kay." Bella smirked. "I want Alice to help me." she announced to everyone.

Emmett's face fell, now not only could he not touch Rose for three days, but he was going to get humiliated to.

Alice's mood brightened at Bella's choice.

"Hey, Emmett. Maybe after your make over Rose wont want to touch you, so it'll be easier." I teased, not able to help myself.

"Rose, Truth or dare?" Bella said as everyone laughed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear exactly what Jasper wears to school tomorrow, and he gets to pick his outfit. You can borrow Edwards clothes, he'll probably have stuff to match."

A look of shock ran across Rosalie's face, but she masked it, as if she didn't care.

"Fine, Jazzy."

"Truth."

"What was you latest dream about?"

"Alice." He said unashamed, Rose scowled, obviously hoping it was something other then the obvious.

"Guys, we should go to bed. It's midnight and we have school." Bella said, noticing the clock.

"Okay." everyone agreed. Not knowing it was as late as it was.

We all laid down how we were comfortable and said our good nights.

Bella and I were on the bad. She was facing me with her arms curled up in front of her and I had my arm wrapped around her waist. Everyone else was on the floor or beanbags, nowhere near each other.

"How long have you guys been sleeping together?" Alice asked curiously.

"What? We haven't!" Bella blushed.

"No! I mean like you are now." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, uh, since like the day after we were both adopted? I dunno. Years…" I said, realizing that this was the first time at one of our sleep over's we have all the slept in the same room.

"I can't sleep without Edward." Bella admitted.

"That's why you were all fidgety whenever we had separate sleep over's…" Alice recalled.

"Uh huh."

"Interesting, and Carlisle and Esme don't care?" Jasper asked?

"No, when we told them Carlisle's first words 'were no closed doors', though." she told him, I laughed at the memory.

After a short question and answer session revolving around Bella and me, everyone was silent, and I assumed, sleeping.

"I love you, Swan." I whispered as she snuggled closer to me.

"I love you too, Masen." She sighed and leaned up to kiss me softly.

"AWE!"

Eavesdroppers…

**AN: Reviews make the world go round. Well, my. Seriously, like every time I get home from school and sqeeze in time for the computer, the reviews are really whats keeping me going. Thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Still no time for editing or ANing. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: If you sue me you're only likely to get some old unmatching socks...**

The next morning was so hectic! All of us were so tired from the long lasting game of Truth or Dare the previous night.

Edward, Jasper and myself were fine, a little tired maybe, but not as bad as everyone else.

Rose was in the worst mood ever due to the fact that she was in the exact same thing as Jasper, thanks to Edward's shirt.

Alice was close to tears while calling to cancel her shopping plans with Angela.

And Emmett is pretty pissed that he can't give Rose a 'Proper Good Morning Kiss'.

Rosalie and I were sitting at the kitchen counter, her eating breakfast and me not having anything else to do, when Alice came over looking frustrated.

"I am so mad! I had plans to shop for tonight!" she screeched.

"At least you look cute today," Rosalie grumbled.

Alice was wearing a dark wash denim mini-skirt with a pink baby doll top and some matching flip flops.

"She's right, you do," I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me; you don't," she said looking me over and immediately grabbed my hand and led me upstairs without a word.

"Edward, bring me a black jacket," Alice demanded as we passed him on the stairs. Okay, she's wearing a mini-skirt and a tank-top baby doll shirt and I'm wearing something with a sweater? Okay…

Edward looked at me questioningly and all I could do was shrug.

He went back to his room to get te requested item; while I went to my room with Alice.

On the bed was a pair of short shorts, the color of Alice's skirt, an electric blue tight fitting shirt, my black converse and black socks. Okay, so it did look kind of cute…

"Change!" she demanded, and I immediately removed my not cute outfit.

When I was buttoning my pants Edward came in and sat on the bed holding his sweater while looking at me with a questioning expression.

I shrugged at him before pulling on the blue shirt and discarding the not so cute outfit on the floor.

I held out my hands for the jacket and he stared.

"Manners," he smiled. Could he be anymore annoying right now? It's 6am!

"Please hand me the sweater Edward," I gritted out through my teeth, you shouldn't mess with me when I've had little sleep!

Edward smiled and handed me the jacket. I swear its like his goal to annoy me sometimes… Oh well, you gotta love him for it…

After I was completely dressed, feeling a little stupid with a jacket and shorts, I looked at Alice and Edward expectantly.

"Very beautiful," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah," was my only response from Alice, which is weird.

"Okay then," I said grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him down stairs with Alice close behind.

"Awe! You look so cute! especially holding hands! And Bella wearing Edward's sweater!" Rose exclaimed, finally talking about something other then how horrible she looks, which she doesn't. That girl can pull off any outfit.

"Thanks," we said together.

"Lets go! Don't want to be late!" Alice chirped as she came bouncing down the stairs.

We all got into Emmett's jeep, the only cre actually big enough for us all to fit, and drove to school.

We pulled into the lot with a frustrated Emmett, a embarrassed Rose, and a suspiciously quiet Alice. That'd different.

After about five minutes of trying to get Rosalie out of the care she finally complied, muttering about it being her first day back and looking horrible.

"it's a good thing Jasper has a good guy taste or else you'd look like not only a guy, but an UGLY guy!" Alice giggled as Rose hid behind Emmett, careful not to touch him.

Rosalie nearly screamed in frustration.

After a few minutes of arguing and teasing each other we separated to go to our classes.

A few minutes into a boring speech about middle school language arts my phone vibrated.

(Alice bold. Edward italics. Jasper underlined. Bella's answer goes after the one she's talking to and is regular text..)

A text from Edward, no doubt.

**Hey hun.**

Oh, I was wrong, its Alice. After replying a quick hey my phone vibrated again.

_Hey beautiful._

It was Edward this time. Again I answered with a hey as Alice text me back.

**We should skip 2nd hour. Tell your lover.**

You want to ditch?

**Well duh.**

Okay.

_How's the torture chamber?_

I dunno, I'm not listening. (: Alice wants us to ditch next class.

_Sure, it's only art._

Kay, I'll tell her. She probably has everything planned already…

**What'd he say?**

He's in.

_Lol. Good thing she can't shop._

I know. That'd be horrible.

**Kay meet me in the lot when the ball rings. I have plans.**

Kay

_Yeah._

She does have plans, oh gosh.

_Mmm, we should ditch her._

Wow Edward, you're so nice.

_But we haven't been alone in a while, and I know, it's why you love me._

Uh, yesterday morning?

_Like I said, a while._

Okay fine, a while. But we are not ditching her!

_Fine._

Hey.

Hi Jazz.

Alice keeps rambling about plans. What's she talking about?

I dunno. What's your second hour?

_Fine._

No need to send it twice. And wait, I'm talking to Jazz.

Gym.

Can you ditch?

_Kay, what'd he say?_

Hang on.

Sure. Its free day.

Cool, Ali will be waiting in the lot.

Kay.

_Kay._

He's ditching too. We can ditch Ali, he'll be with her.

_Cool. (: Meet me out front?_

Yeah. (:

**(I'll put the convo's at the bottom too for anyone who didn't get it.)**

The bell rings in fifteen minutes. Wow, I can't believe I've been texting thirty minutes and haven't been caught.

Hm, I wonder what Edward and I are going to do? It's not like it matters if we miss art anyways. The teachers never there.

"Miss Swan?" the teacher said looking annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"It's yes ma'am. And I would like an answer!" Ugh! I hate this class!

"I'm sorry ma'am. I missed the question," I said in a feigned polite voice.

"You really need to pay attention and no day dream in my cl-"

She was cut off by the bell and I left before she could make me stay.

I left the room finding Edward leaning on the wall.

"Hey," I smiled, intently forgetting my English teacher and her stupidity.

"Hi," Edward replied with that gorgeous crooked smile.

"Hey Edward! Bella," Jessica came over.

"Hi," I smile. Jessica talks way to much! And it's obvious she doesn't like me so why does she try to fake it?

"Jessica," Edward stated, not bothered to use a proper greeting.

"So can I talk to you alone Edward?" Jessica tried to smile seductively.

"Uh, I was actually talking to Bella, so no," he grinned, turning back to me.

"Fine. But anyways, want to go to the winter dance that's coming up?" she looked hopeful

"Yeah, I want to go," he stated.

"Really?" she asked, clearly used to being struck down.

"Yeah, just not with you," he shrugged as I tried to hold back laughter.

"That's okay. Maybe next time." she said trying and failing to hide her disappointment.

"Naw, next time wont work either. Sorry," he said. You could tell he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, anyways… we have to go," I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards the front of the school.

"Wait!" Jessica yelled after us.

I sighed and turned to face her.

"Yes?" I questioned somewhat annoyed.

"You're going together aren't you?"

Edward and I shared a shocked and panicked glance.

Since when is Jessica observant?

"Uh?"

"That's why you always turn me down! You're dating her!" Jessica sneered out at Edward.

I looked at Edward who was staring at me.

"You are! That explains why you're always together and are all touchy feely. I knew there was something weird between you guys!" she did not look happy for as Alice and Rose did…

"It is sort of obvious, I can't believe I missed it! To bad you're adopted and everyone thinks its wring, huh? Every one will hate you when this gets out. Especially Carlisle and Esme. I bet their reactions will be worse then everyone else's!" Jessica fumed and I rolled my eyes at her.

Here she is trying to hurt us with what out 'parents' would think, and they've known for years.

"Shut up Jessica! Stop being annoying! Oh! You found new gossip to spread! How exciting. And I'll call Carlisle right now if you want to break it to him. I've been trying to find a way, and what better then to hear it from you?" I said getting frustrated. Who cares who know? My friends except it and that's all that counts.

"Okay," she smirked. Clueless much?

Edward looked at me with a mixture of confusion and humor in his eyes.

I took out my phone and called Carlisle on speaker phone.

"Hello?" his voice chimed through my phone.

"Hey, Dad. Jessica Stanley has to tell you something," I said.

"Okay, but tell her to make it fast.I have a patient in 10 minutes."

"Kay." I handed her the phone as she hesitated but took it anyways.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes, miss Stanley?"

"I have something important to tell you," she said, looking uncomfortable with talking to someone she doesn't even know.

"Well, go ahead," he said impatiently.

"Okay, well today I found out your children are dating!"

Carlisle chuckled on the other end of the line.

"I'm aware of this. And what's wrong with it? They are adopted and in no way related."

Jessica gaped at Edward, who was holding back laughter, and me, who was smirking.

"Bu-but. Doesn't it bother you?" she demanded.

"No, not really. Only when there are closed door. Which is why we have an all doors open rule when they're together. They've had the rule for years."

"Years?" Jessica gasped.

"Yes, but I need to speak to Edward now, so please hand him the phone," Carlisle said politely.

A very confused and annoyed Jessica handed the phone to Edward, who was smirking.

Jessica ran off down the hall when the phone was in Edward's hand. Edward pulled me along with him towards the parking lot.

"Yeah?" Edward asked, when we were out of hearing range from everyone else.

"Edward, first of all why are you calling at school?" he asked, the phone still on speaker.

"We're ditching art," Edward said as though he was telling someone his eyes were green.

"Oh, okay. Now what are you going to do about everyone knowing?" he asked, not caring at all that we were ditching, but that's only because he knew the teacher was never there.

"I don't know," Edward said looking me in the eye to see how I really felt about the situation.

"Well, are you sure Bella's ready?-"

Then I stopped listening because it hit me.

Why we didn't tell anyone in the first place: the judgmental glances and misunderstanding.

Suddenly I broke down. (That seems to be happening a lot lately.)

"I can't do this," I said as the first tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm not ready."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest, mumbling random thought here and there.

"Sh. Bella it's okay. We'll figure this out. It's okay sweetie. Sh, its okay," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Why don't I pick you guys up and you can skip the rest of the day. But don't get any ideas. Its only because I know how hard this is for you," Carlisle said, reminding me he was on the phone.

"What about your patient?" Edward asked.

"I lied, I just didn't want to have to talk to Jessica that long."

Edward and I laughed and agreed to have Carlisle pick us up.

Fifteen minutes later we were in the car with Carlisle driving us home.

Edward was with me in the backseat, refusing to let me go for 5 minutes.

"This could e a good thing," he whispered in my ear causing an unintentional shiver.

"How?" I whispered back. Situating myself so I was looking into his eyes.

"I can kiss you in public. Those idiots will stop asking you out. Everyone will know you're mine." he said so low I had to strain myself to hear him.

Okay so that did sound good…

I just blinked at him. Edward could turn the worst situation around in a good two seconds flat.

I leaned up and kissed him softly as his arms snaked their way around my waist.

"I may not be opposed to your relationship but no dad like to see their little girl being kissed by anyone, no matter how trustworthy the boy is, or how well they know him," Carlisle interrupted our moment.

That's one thing I love about Carlisle. He treats us as if we were his own children and not adopted, well except for our relationship that is.

"Way to kill a mood Dad." Edward laughed as I giggled.

"No mood should be even thought of in the back of any car!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Awe! You should have told us before last Saturday night!" I smiled.

Carlisle got so pale he looked like a vampire.

Edward and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You guys did what exactly?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Edward said glumly.

It was Carlisle's turn to laugh. Now that he knows we haven't slept together he'll probably tease Edward about it.

"Awe, poor Edward hasn't got any action after three years of going out?" he mocked.

"shut up!" he murmured and I burst out laughing.

Carlisle's just as bad as Emmett!

We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

As we walked up to the house Carlisle was still teasing Edward.

I swear he acts like more of an older brother then a father sometimes.

"Dad, I love you and all but I don't need any begging from Edward later. It's already hard enough to say no to him. Please stop?" I smiled innocently.

He paled again.

"Yo-you-you've be-been th-thi-thinking about it?" he stammered. Why's he so shocked? We're how old? And have been together how long?

"Uh, duh."

Carlisle just stared for a few minutes before walking towards the door.

"I've got to get back to the hospital." he said, still sounding a bit shocked.

The door shut behind him and I turned to look at Edward.

"I do not beg!" he stated, narrowing his eyes.

"How long ago did I say that and you're just getting to it? Wow." I laughed and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I want to change." I stated before going in my room to get some sweat pants.

**Text conersations:**

**Alice/**Bella**:**

**Hey hun**.

Hey.

**We should skip 2nd hour. Tell your lover.**

You want to ditch?

**Well, duh.**

Okay.

…

**What'd he say?**

He's in.

**Kay meet my in the lot when the bell rings. I have plans.**

**Edward**/Bella:

**Hey beautiful.**

Hey.

**How's the torture chamber?**

I dunno, I'm not listening. (: Alice wants us to ditch next class.

**Sure, it's only art.**

Kay, I'll tell her. She probably has everything planned already…

**Loll. Good thing she can't shop.**

I know. That'd be horrible.

**Yeah.**

She does have plans, oh gosh.

**Mmm, we should ditch her**_**.**_

Wow Edward, you're so nice.

**But we haven't been alone in a while, and I know, it's why you love me.**

Uh, yesterday morning?

**Like I said, a while.**

Okay fine, a while. But we are not ditching her!

**Fine.**

…

**Fine.**

No need to send it twice. And wait, I'm talking to Jazz.

**Kay, what'd he say?**

Hang on.

**Kay.**

He's ditching too. We can ditch Ali, he'll be with her.

**Cool. (: Meet me out front?**

Yeah. (:

**Jasper**/Bella

**Hey.**

Hi Jazz.

**Alice keeps rambling about plans. What's she talking about?**

I dunno. What's your second hour?

**Gym.**

Can you ditch?

**Sure. Its free day.**

Cool, Ali will be waiting in the lot.

**Kay.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry, my internet was down for a while, so I couldn't update sooner. ): Anyway, no editing still. I'm not to busy to edit right now, I just don't want to. What? I'm allowed to be lazy every now and then, don't judge me. Okay. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so broke I can't even buy a pack of my favoritest gum. Does it sound like I own Twilight?**

**BPOV**

So, we got out of school so we didn't have to face the fact that everyone knows we are together.

Either Edward and I are really lame or we have really awesome parents. I'm going to go with choice two.

"I love you!" I smiled coming down the stairs in my new attire. Well, not knew seeing as these are the oldest sweats ever, but knew because I just put them on.

Why am I trying to convince myself of something I'm aware of?

"Well, that's a pleasant greeting," Edward smiled, looking up from the sandwich he was making. "And I love you too."

"Yeah, I know."

Edward rolled his eyes and came to sit next to me at the bar.

I stole half of his Jelly sandwich and laughed at the look he gave me.

"Why are you eating a just jelly sandwich?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood to have peanut butter stuck to the top of my mouth," he shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I laughed and devoured the half of Edward's strawberry jelly sandwich that I had stolen. Wow, sometimes I think I have the weirdest boyfriend…

"And, what else goes with jelly?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Dunno," I shrugged and took another bite.

When we finished eating and washing the one plate that took both of us to clean we went up to Edward's room and sat on the floor across from each other.

"Are you really okay about everyone knowing?" Edward asked, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"I guess, I mean to an extent… you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Like you want everyone to know but you don't want to know what they're thinking at the same time…" he trailed of with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Oh my god! Edward!" I screamed, remembering something.

"What?" he looked up in alarm.

"We have to text Ali and tell her we're home! AND! She can't shop all week! You have to keep me away from her! She'll be in such a bad mood!"

Edward's face suddenly turned to a look of fear "and Emmett can't touch Rose…"

I laughed at our mirrored looks of torture.

"We have to stay away from them!" I laughed and Edward looked slightly relieved, but not much.

"Whatever, just text Alice for me?" I questioned.

"Kay."

After a call from Alice, which included a long explanation of everything that happened with Jessica, Edward and I were at a loss of what to do.

"Edward! I'm bored!" I complained into his shoulder, as I was sitting on his lap in his room.

"Well, I'm offended. I would have thought merely being in my presence would be enough to keep you happy!" Edward said in feigned sadness.

"Shut up yah big goof. Of course I'm happy. Just happy and BORED!" I smiled, holding back giggles.

"Well, I'm tired seeing as we barely got any sleep last night."

"If I was Carlisle and just walked in I'd be very suspicious of that comment, Sweets." I laughed with Edward wholeheartedly at my weirdness.

"Sweets?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I don't know…"

"Can we take a nap please?" Edward whined like a five year old being denied ice-cream.

"Yeah," I yawned out unexpectedly.

"Mkay," he yawned out. Man, yawning is contagious!

We got up and went to Edwards bed, his arms wrapped securely around my waist the whole time.

I yawned and stood by the bed as Edward got his sweats and changed to get comfortable. I don't know why I stood, I guess I was just waiting for Edward.

Once he was changed, Edward came over to the bed just standing by me staring at the comfortable looking mattress.

I laughed at our stupidity and pushed him down onto the comforter before getting on the bed as well and squirming my way into his awaiting arms.

"I love you," was mumbled by both of us in our half-awakened states and soon we were fast asleep.

In my dream Edward and I were talking about everything and nothing. Laughing at our memories and what we think we'll see in our future. Nothing had to be said, but it was. The dream consisted of happiness and love, nothing more, nothing less. And that's exactly how I like it. Perfect and simple.

Edward had this shine in his eyes that I usually see when he looks at me. It screams "I LOVE YOU" ever time I look into his eyes.

Next thing I know a sound of torture rings through my thoughts breaking the bliss. But, that can't be in this dream, can it? I mean, usually I'm aware I'm dreaming and can decipher what's in my subconscious, or the real world.

No, this is to real.

I struggle out of my dreamlike state and find myself awake to the agonizing sounds of moaning and somehow torture.

I looked around blinking; why is your vision blurry when you wake up?

I turned to Edward, who's arms are wrapped more tightly then usual around me waist.

He looks scared. Its heart breaking. There is this look on his face like he's in deep pain, or really broken. Like he's never been more shattered in his life.

"Nooo!" he moaned and buried his face into my chest, as I was now facing him.

"Edward!" I whispered urgently, I know its pointless though. I've only ever seen him like this once before when he was sleeping. Two days after we were adopted. He was having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up at all. Its like a night terror or something. You can't wake him up, you have to wait it out. And it terrifies me.

"N-no. S-st-stop. Please. Stop!" he whined cowering into my chest as if someone were attacking him.

Attacking him? Was he ever abused?

The thought it me. I knew his dad was horrible. But was he leaving that out when he told me his story? Because he knew I couldn't handle?

No. I can't just assume the worst like that!

A faint "please" escaped his lips as a tear rolled down his cheek simultaneously.

Edward looks so vulnerable. Breakable. Weak. I can't take it. He's always so put together and strong. Edward helps me through things like this! What do I do?

"Edward?" I whispered in his ear then buried my face in the crook of his neck trying to help him through this, even though it was unlikely that it was possible.

"Hnn!" he groaned still cowering into me, looking for comfort.

"Shh, Edward, its okay. I'm here, I love you."

I whispered nothing and everything into his ear. Varying from how much I love him to how many pancakes I want when he wakes up.

The tears continued to stream down his gorgeous face and my heart wanted to shatter at the sight.

How can someone look so breathtakingly gorgeous and heart shatteringly vulnerable and sad at the same time?

I noticed Edward was not the only one crying as I realized the shoulder of his shirt was moist from my tears.

"Edward," I whispered his name over and over again letting him know I'm here.

Now Edwards straight out sobbing and I'm crying as well not able to handle his discomfort.

His body shaking and clinging to me for dear life as I whisper sweet thoughts trying to calm him down is all that could be hear throughout the house.

"Bella," I hear his voice whisper and I knew immediately Edward was awake.

"Shh. I'm here." I whispered into Edward shoulder and his sobs died down but tears were still pouring onto my shirt and he was still shaking.

"Bella, I couldn't wake up. I could here you, but couldn't wake up. It was scary," he cried out and my arms tightened around his torso willing myself to take his pain away.

"Its okay. Not real. Your fine. I'm here. And I love you," I whispered this over and over again as the shaking stopped but not the tears.

"Love you too," he breathed out looking up and into my eyes.

What I saw will haunt me for life. Never will I let Edward give that look to anyone ever again! He had a look of torture on his face. Like the only thing he ever cared about was gone and never coming back. He looked like someone just shot him over and over again. That much pain was laced through his features. He looked hopeless, terrified, and shattered into a million little pieces that can't be put back together.

I have to change that. But how?

"Edward," I whispered and I could hear the agony in my own voice.

He looked at me and I could see how much he needed me. Words can't really help in this situation.

I sat up and leaned my back against the headboard and Edward stared at me with this hurt expression thinking I couldn't handle his emotion when he needed me most.

"Come'er," I whispered motioning for him to sit with me.

He crawled over to me and sat between my legs like a little kid who was immensely sad.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and cried into my shoulder as I held him and whispered how much I loved him and that everything's okay.

"Sorry," Edward murmured into my shoulder as his crying died down just a little bit.

"Don't be, its okay. You know you don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed or anything, I understand. I get it, Edward I love you, unconditionally. A bit of tears wont scare me away!" I said sincerely.

Edward chuckled breathily, still crying, but amused with that last part of my little speech. "Thanks, I love you too. You're the best girlfriend in the world."

Awe!

I smiled and brought his face up to mine so I could look into those brilliant green eyes.

The horrible look of sorrow left and now his eyes which were now just dull. Not the usual shine I'm determined to see in them, but not the heart shattering look either.

"I wish I could take all your pain and vanish it," I sighed.

"I don't deserve you," he smiled. I know he says that all the time, but he's not done yet.. "but I'm not about to give you up, either." I smiled at how wrong he has it, but left it alone anyways.

"You were crying," he states the obvious and I look down at the sheets.

"It hurts to see you like that. So helpless and cowering away from something I can't stop. I feel useless. I can't help you. It scares me. You had this look of pure torture and sorrow on your face. It was heartbreaking," I admitted, looking into his eyes as he flinched as he thought of the cause for his trauma.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked looking embarrassed.

I nodded my head, "you were mumbling something about stopping and shaking uncontrollably while sobbing and cowering into my chest," I grimaced.

He gave my a look that clearly meant he was embarrassed, but there was another emotion that I couldn't comprehend.

"So you cried?" he asked sounding non believing.

"Yes, I love you so much. I can't see you like that without feeling pain."

"I love you so much Swan. I can't even tell you," he said and before I could respond he was kissing me with so much passion that it shocked me at first.

I kissed back with all I had, knowing that we both needed this.

Edward needed to feel that I was here for him, and always wil be. He knows, emotionally he knows, but I can tell he wants to feel it too.

And I need him to know how much he means to me, and that I'll be here for him when he's in situations like this.

And we both need to show each other how much we love one another.

The kiss was urgent and needy, but perfect. I could feel the love pouring out around us, and Edwards pain fading away.

I felt Edward tongue slide along mine ad I shivered into the kiss. I could feel him smiling and couldn't help grin into the kiss myself. My hands tangled in the disarray of bronze hair.

I was now laying down on my back with Edward hovering me and our kiss was intensifying.

"I love you so much," me moaned, kissing down my neck sending a tingly feeling down my spine.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered trying to breath normally.

We started kissing again when Edward pulled away.

I stared at him with a puzzled look, normally I pull away.

He watched me with an intense expression before saying "I want to wait, till we're married, you know?"

I smiled brightly. Most people would be annoyed by that, or impatient. But I knew it was a act of love. He was giving up what he really wanted because he knew it would make me happy. God, what did I do to deserve him?

I smiled and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you more then anything, Masen."

"Me too, Swan. Me too." he laughed and kissed me again.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, so I'm suspended today, and Monday. Which is a good thing in some ways! I have some huge tests that were today, that I wasn't ready for, and some extremely important projects that were due, that I wasn't very proud of, so I can actually catch up! AND, I have time to update! I'll probably update again Monday too. That's if you review. That rhymed. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight movie, I own an extremely battered copy of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, I own some Twilight posters, I own a Twilight bracelet, I own a Twilight watch, I own so many more Twilight things, but I have yet to actually own Twilight. Darn.**

**EPOV, 16**

As I kissed Bella, all my pain disappeared. I know it'll comeback later, but for now its gone. And I have Bella to thank.

Kissing Bella is like nothing else, so much love and passion shines through. She's so good to. In an experienced inexperienced way. If that makes sense? Bella's so innocent, but fiery and passionate as well. Nothing can compare to the angel in my arms, or with her arms around me in this situation.

"You're the most perfect boyfriend ever," Bella whispered against my lips, kissing me as if her life depended on it. It probably felt like it did, at least, that's how it feels for me when I kiss her. Like I need this, or who knows what'll happen.

"Actually, I see things the other way around," I murmured back, speaking quietly as if not to ruin the moment.

We continued kissing, knowing that we aren't going to go all the way means knowing we don't have to stop right away, or so you'd think...

As our bodies became closer together I could feel all of Bella and couldn't take anymore so I had to pull away if I was going to keep my promise.

We both moaned in frustration. Pulling away is the hardest part, and the only part that needs to be done right now. Sadly.

"No," Bella whined that sounded like a moan as well.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bella, marriage," I reminded her.

She got a mischievous grin on her face and smirked, "Let's elope."

I couldn't help but laugh, loudly. Which caused us to move closer together. If possible, that is.

"At 16?" I questioned laughing as Bella laughed also.

"I know, I was just kidding."

We sat there together, or more like laid, against the headboard when a though occurred to me.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously.

Bella squirmed around in my arms, because I sure as hell wouldn't let go, searching for a clock. After failing at her attempt Bella went to pull out of my arms to get a better look, "Oh no you don't," I smiled and pulled her onto my lap.

The was sitting in my lap, as if I was holding her like a baby, or bridal style.

I swooped her up and got up myself.

"2:47," she giggled.

"Huh?"

"It's 2:47, I can see the clock now," her voice rang.

"Oh, well… Dad gets home at five, mom gets home whenever she's back from her new interior design job which will be after five, so what to you want to do?" I asked quickly.

"How bout, I go downstairs and figure something out, and you," she paused with a smirk on her face, "go take a shower. Cold," she giggled again, feeling me against her.

"You're so immature Bella, but okay." I laughed at her blush. Bella is so unintentionally cute and childlike sometimes. But she's right, I need a shower. Not only cold, I needed one for today anyways.

"Masen, you can put me down now."

"Nope. I'm going to wait until we're in the hall before any setting down will occur," she laughed at my extra, unneeded words.

"Why?" she bit her lip holding back laughter.

"Uh… there's no bed out there, and we have to stay away from temptation," I smiled and she laughed again. What's with her and laughing right now?

"Bella, why are you so… giggly?" I asked confused.

"I dunno," she smiled, but I know she knows. Its probably some crazy chick reason. Wow, I sounded like Emmett just now.

You know what, I don't want to know… I might be… shocked or something.

I set Bella down after we were in the hall, kissed her swiftly as not to get carried away and turned to go get some fresh clothes.

"Swan!" I turned back around an she looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"I love you," I smiled noticing the huge grin spread across her face and closed the door to the bathroom not waiting for an answer.

**- Insert random shower nonsense of choice, while I go get a water bottle… Kay! I'm back.- **

I thought as I dried my hair, which was apparently a really bad idea…

I can't believe I let myself get that emotional! I'm supposed to be the brave one; I should be the one protecting, not needing protection. Bella's going to think less of me now, I know it. How could she want to be with me? What was I thinking? I can't escape my past like she can. She's so perfect and not scarred and broken like I am…

"Edward!" Bella screamed and I opened the door.

"Yes?" I questioned.

Bella looked through the door, noticed my towel clad body and blushed, "um, hurry up," she murmured and walked away.

I finished getting dry and walked to my room to find some clothes.

…What to wear? I got it!

I pulled out a black and lime green tight fitting shirt and some black and grey plaid pajama pants. Who said you can't wear pajamas at three in the afternoon? Forget that. They're comfy.

Bella walked through the door, not bothering to knock as usual, and sat on the bed.

"Hm, very attractive," she smiled. Normally she says that when being sarcastic, but I could tell she was being genuine.

"So, what are we going to do oh great one?"

"Shut up Edward! And I don't know, watch a movie? Be boring? Eat? Think? Read? Homework? Text? Line up our Teddy Bears in proper order so they don't have to sit by who they hate?-"

"Uhm, what was that last choice?" I cut her off, chuckling.

"Never mind, just pick something," she giggled.

"Let's eat," I smiled and pulled Bella

"Of course you want to eat; I hope you get fat."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at Bella's comment.

"If.. I was fat.. You'd have… an ugly, fat boyfriend!" I choked out.

"Don't be stupid, you could never be ugly Edward," she sighed as if the fat thing didn't matter. **(I'm NOT being mean to fat people! I'm a freaking hippo!)**

We continued down the stairs with me laughing and Bella… I don't know, being Bella.

As we got to the kitchen, we decided to make some macaroni and cheese.

"Masen! This kind doesn't need milk!" Bella laughed as I poured milk into the pot, even if it did need milk I bet it would have been to much.

"Oh," I said smartly trying to scoop it out with the big plastic spoon.

"What are you doing?" she demanded grabbing the spoon thing out of my hand and dripping the milk that it held all across the floor.

"Graceful," I couldn't help but snicker.

"How is it that you poor milk into the macaroni pot like an idiot and I'm being made fun of?" she giggled, looking for the dish rag.

"I'm cooler, I guess," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You dork!" she took the time out of her frantic dish rag search party to slap my arm playfully.

"At least I don't sleep with fifty-two teddy bears!" I laughed.

"Awe, you know I don't sleep with teddy bears Pookieface, I have you!" she said in a baby voice.

"Okay Sugarbear! As long as you aren't alone at night," I countered.

"Not when I have you to snuggle up to Cuddlecakes," she smiled playfully giving up the search for the cleaning supply and walking over to me.

"Good, because I don't want to be alone at night either, Snuggle muffin," I said softer as I interlaced our fingers and pulled Bella into my chest.

"Naw, I'll be with you always Pumpkin," she said looking up at me from my chest.

"You can do better then that," I decided to whisper in her ear, causing shivers to erupt on her skin.

"I can never think straight when I'm this close to you," she whispered back, but against my neck, causing identical goose bumps to appear on my skin.

"As cute as you guys are, if I'm going to watch anymore I need some popcorn. Is there a pause button?" a familiar voice giggled from behind us.

Bella and I turned towards the kitchen entry and saw an amused Esme leaning against the framing of the door.

"You're such a moment killer!" Bella whined and Esme laughed again.

"Yeah, worse then Alice or Emmett!" I sighed, maybe even glared a little.

"Edward, I had to stop it! You looked about to pounce! In my kitchen! That is very unclean…?" she observed, trailing off questioningly.

"Yeah, Edward though the macaroni needed some milk. No, not some, A LOT!" she giggled, pulling out of my arms slightly.

"Because it wasn't Bella who pulled a spoonful of milk out of my hands and decided to pour it all over the floor." I told Esme sarcastically.

"I did not pull anything or pour anything on the floor!" Bella pulled up he defense.

"How bout this; you both clean it, then you can return to your 'moment' while I get that sample I came here to get, and go back to work," Esme said promptly and walked away laughing to herself.

Esme stuck her head back in the kitchen and looked me up and down, "don't you think it's a little early for pajamas?" she laughed.

"Eh, Bella thinks its hot!" I winked and she walked away laughing as Bella smacked my chest.

**The next morning.**

"Swan, we're going to be late." I sighed as we got into the car

"I know, but not if you speed," she sighed back.

"Wait, you always want to not speed, now you're telling me to not speed?" I questioned.

"Yesssss, we can't be late today, when everyone's all waiting to torture us and whatnot!" she said quickly, as if her speaking at a normal speed would effect our timing on getting to school.

"Okay," I smiled and buckled my seatbelt, as she did the same.

The drive was filled with silence and fidgeting, for the both of us.

As we pulled into the school parking lot we saw Alice and Jasper waiting anxiously for us and Emmett and Rose not holding hands (the dare, they aren't allowed.) and talking quietly near the wall.

I got out of the car quickly after looking at the clock and realizing we had 15 minutes before the bell to let everyone in the building rings. We're on time.

I walked to Bella's side of the car, opened the door for her and laced our fingers together before pulling her towards our friends.

"I'm scared Masen," Bella admitted, looking embarrassed.

I stopped walking immediately and pulled Bella into a hug. With her face buried in the crook of my neck and my chin on her head. "It's okay! Look, we have our friends. That's all that matters. And, no more hiding this, remember that," I gave her a reassuring squeeze and let go to grab her hand again.

"Okay," she whispered, "I love you, you know."

"As I love you."

"FINALLY! You guys are here! What did you stop to go tanning? Goodness!" Alice hugged Bella and myself as we reached her and Jasper.

"What are you talking about? We're naturally this tan!" Bella giggled, all her doubts gone.

Emmett and rose walked over to us, as closely as the could while not touching and stood in out circle.

"Shut up! Just because we're pale doesn't mean you get to mock us!" Alice said exasperatedly.

"Hey guys," Jasper and Emmett mumbled.

Rose came over and gave us hugs, not squishing us to death like Alice's' had, but still hugs.

"Why's Emmett all quiet?" I asked no one in general.

"Because I told Rose about him being a princess!" Jasper smiled, lightening the mood.

"I am not!" Emmett boasted, finally out of his trance, that I know had something to do with something somebody said about Bella ad I It's pretty obvious, we all know that's why he's upset.

"When were you going to tell me yourself Emmett? I mean, I'm sad. But I could always help you find your prince!" Rosalie giggled playing along.

"I wasn't! Because it's not true! And my boat don't float that way sweetie! I'm straight as a… I don't know! Something straight!" he squealed, sounding exactly like the princess he's trying to tell us he's not.

"Button?" Bella suggested, laughing hystarically.

"Ye- NO! Buttons are circular, thank you very much!" he said getting annoyed.

"Emmett! We're kidding!" Alice and I laughed out at the same time.

"Yeah, Em. But I'd really like to know where this princess thing came from," Rosalie grinned.

"This is all your fault," Emmett 'glared' at Bella, holding back laughter.

"Yep!" she smiled.

Suddenly the bell signaling us to go inside rang and a flood of students moved towards the door we were currently standing in front of.

"Edward!" I heard a familiar, and unwelcome voice call my name, so I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her forward and into the building.

"Wha-"

"Lauren."

"Oh," Bella cringed.

We walked to Bella's classroom as every morning, but the time it was more like a run. Nobody wants Lauren to catch up to them…

As we were standing near her first class Bella smiled, "I can kiss you today."

I couldn't help but smile down at her, I knew she'd get used to the idea of everyone knowing.

"Bella!" a squeal came from behind us.

We turned to see who it was and saw Angela Weber, a girl about 5'5'' with dark brown hair.

"Hey!" Bella smiled and went to hug her.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Angela smiled genuinely as she pulled away from Bella.

"Thanks," we answered concurrently.

"Angie!" we heard from somewhere behind us. I guess it was Angela's cue to bolt so she left with one more congrdualations and a smile.

"I like her," I told Bella.

"So does the whole world, Angela's really sweet," Bella laughed, as she was stating the obvious and I was clueless.

"So I see," I smiled.

"Edward! It was like you're avoiding me! You were walking super fast!" Laurens horrible voice made me turn around.

"Oh, yeah. You should have called my name or something," I said in monotone.

"I did, Silly," she tried to flirt.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, like, I came over here to tell you the latest gossip!" Lauren said.

"Okay."

"Uh, like, I heard you and _Bella_ were like together," she said, as if she was disgusted, sneering Bella's name.

"Yeah, we are. And she's right here. You don't have to be such a jerk," I sighed, very annoyed and angry.

"What! Its true? But I thought WE were going to go out sometime!" she screeched.

"What demented you into thinking that?" I asked appalled by the idea, not even trying to be the least bit polite anymore.

"Well, we talk and stuff…" she trailed off.

I burst out laughing, "since when?"

"Uh, err, uh… UGH!" she stomped away, thoroughly pissed.

I looked at Bella who was siliently shaking at my side.

"It's so not funny!" I sighed, "she's so annoying!"

"That… was… the funniest… thing over!" Bella said between hysterics.

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!"

"Oh, I did!"

The warning bell rang and everyone started scurrying off to their respective classrooms.

I smiled at Bella as she looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" she asked.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly but sweetly before hurrying off to class myself.

"Bye Masen."

"See yah, Swan."

Class is a drag. Again. We're still doing that work I'm finished with.

I sat the whole class with my head down on my desk, dozing off here and there.

Blah. That's how I feel.

Well, at leaste I have art with Bella next hour…

When the bell finally rang signaling class was over, I was the first one out the door.

I ran to Bella's door leaning against the wall as usual.

She was out quickly today and looked to where I was standing.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," I laughed.

Its only been an hour and we act like we haven't seen each other in years.

"May I escort you to art, Sugarbear?" I joked, in a good mood for who knows what reason.

"Of course, Cuddlecakes," she laughed.

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the art room ignoring the stares and random glances people shot at us on the way there.

"I feel like a freaking movie star! Everybody's staring!" Bella said far to loudly to be directed at me, trying to hint the people to stop being so obvious.

Well, I was ignoring them…

We got into the room and a gust of paint smelling air hit us. Well, that's gross.

Bella and I took our usual seats in the back as people watched, looking for anything different about us.

"Want to give them a show?" she asked quietly.

"Such as…?"

"Kiss me, get them to look away."

I laughed, "you only want me to kiss you, and found a good reason!"

"Yeah? Like, and?" she said imitating Lauren and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Haha, okay," I smiled and tilted her chin up a little to get better access to her lips.

I kissed her briefly and pulled away, that was enough for those nosey little perverts.

I heard a couple gasps, and one or two awe's here and there.

"Keeping the PDA at a minimum, aye?" Alice smiled as she sat down across from Bella.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want perverts like you staring!" Bella laughed as Alice looked ashamed with herself… I really don't want to know.

"Uh, Ali. I was kidding!"

Alice laughed in a high pitched tone, "yeah, me too."

Oh thanks gosh!

"So? How's your day been?" Alice smiled, looking scared to ask but really curious at the same time.

"Well, Lauren is evil and Angela is really sweet, same as always," Bella smiled and Alice sighed in releif.

"Nothing new then," she stated, then started chatting with Bella about girl nonsense.

Well, more like chatting to, not with Bella, seeing as she looked dazed.

The rest of 2nd hour continued this way, and all of 3rd and 4th hours had me sitting there bored listening to teachers drown on about everything and nothing.

As soon as the clock read 1:35 everyone was on their way to lunch.

Bella and I walked into the cafeteria hand in hand to get our lunches and go sit in the courtyard.

"Cullen!"

I looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice and saw Mike Newton standing near the school lunch line.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So it's true?" he said being horribly undisruptive.

"Uh, you're going to have to elaborate, Newton," I sighed, trying to stay calm, knowing what's coming.

"You and Bella are together," he looked as though I asked if what color the sky was.

"Well, I'd like to think so," I grinded through my teeth, already frustrated.

"Well, isn't that… I don't know, wrong?" he smirked. What a loser.

"No," I sighed, "it's actually perfectly normal."

"No it's not, you're brother and sister!"

"No we aren't! It's called adoption. You see when we were 10 Esme and Carlisle adopted us. Which means took us as if we were their children. Edward, being Edward MASEN became Edward MASEN Cullen, and I, being Bella SWAN became Bella SWAN Cullen. No shared blood; therefore, it's perfectly right. And you're only trying to make us feel like it's wrong because it's painfully obvious that you're jealous I'm with Edward and not you. And by the way, That'd never happen, I don't go for losers!" Bella fumed from beside me, and all I could do is look at her in shock.

How perfect can one person be?

I stared at Bella, as did the rest of the students in the cafeteria, even a few teachers.

"Come on," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the cafeteria.

We stopped outside in the parking lot and I waited for Bella to cool down.

"I really don't like him!" she nearly yelled.

"Yeah, nobody does," I sighed.

"I wanted to hit him! Yelling is definitely not enough! I'm so mad!" she ranted.

"That's not such a good idea," I smiled, picturing him being punched in the face, in my head.

"To bad," she sighed.

"Mhm."

"Are you hungry? Sorry, I didn't let you get lunch, I was just to mad to eat and wanted you to come with me…" she trailed off, looking guilty.

"It's fine, I don't want to go in there again, I'll eat at home later," I smiled reassuring her.

"Are you sure we have enough food in the pantry?" she asked in a mock serious voice.

"Nope, now lets go," I grabbed her hand for the millionth (and still not enough) time today, and pulled her to the courtyard.

We found our way to the table with our friends and sat down next to each other.

"So, your outburst was pretty steamy, Bella!" Emmett laughed and Bella hid her face in my shirt.

"Don't be embarrassed! I meant like hot! I mean if that was Rose…" he broke off his sentence with a sigh and a dreamy look as the table erupted with giggles.

"You are so immature, Emmett!" Alice giggled.

"That's coming from Alice, the one who always wants to play dress up!" Rosalie laughed.

"What its fun!" she argued back.

"Edward!" someone called. Why don't people give us one freaking minute if peace?

Jessica skipped over to our table and stood in front of Bella and me.

"Yes?" Bella said acidly.

"Tsk tsk, such an angry tone, you don't want to get premature frown line's Bella!" she said in a fake cheery voice.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to match you now, would I?" Bella spat, and Jessica touched her hand to her forehead to check for said wrinkles, how dumb can you get?

"Anyways, how's it going?" she 'smiled.'

"Oh, peachy! And yourself?" Bella copied her voice.

"Well, when I came over here I clearly said Ed-ward, not Bel-la, so shut up!" Jessica glared, not even trying to keep her façade.

"Well, since I'm guessing you came over here to hit on him, don't. and since I know you're going to use some lame comeback, don't. And since I know you're going to whine like a baby, don't. And since I know you're going to stand there spluttering like an idiot, don't. And finally, since I know you going to walk away now, hurry up!" Bella glared again, and I couldn't help the grin at the smirk that crossed her face as Jessica walked away.

"Whoot! Go Bella!" Emmett boomed, and some people near by murmured their agreement.

Bella looked up at me and I looked back. Just looking.

I pulled her into a kiss, not as innocent as the others today, but not to intense, and pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Emmett's right, that is hot."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Aha, this chapters like a crappy filler. Lol. Foohy, I so wish I was at school right now, but noo. Grr. Only I would get suspended on spirit week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but that hot picture of Kellan that Steff sent me for my B-Day. And I probably shouldn't own that. I could drool everywhere…**

**Edwards POV.**

My class after lunch also included Bella, so I pulled her away from the table and off to the Direction of Biology. **(Guys! I don't remember if I told you what classes they had together before, but if its different now, SORRY!)**

Bella and I never did pay attention in this class. Carlisle and Esme were always teaching us random things at home, we were well ahead of the other students.

We were standing outside the door and waiting for the warning bell to ring before going inside, no need to go inside and sit for 5 minutes. I pulled Bella to me and wrapped my arms around her back as she wrapped hers around my waist. The smile that twisted its way onto my face has no hope of going away.

"Today hasn't been so bad," Bella smiled againt my chest.

"I know, I was expecting it a lot more worse, weren't you?"

"Yeah, us teenagers are jerks," she laughed.

The bell telling us that we only had a minute left of class rang and Bella and I entered the class hand in hand.

Not everyone stared, but they all at least looked over at us once or twice.

We sat at our usual table and started talking about nothing in particular.

"I can't wait for this weekend!" Bella sighed happily.

"Why?" confusing ran through my voice.

"The last weekend before spring break," she said as though I should have known.

Really, does it matter if it's the last weekend before spring break if there's still a week of school to endure?

"Okay?" I said questioningly.

"Masen, must you burst my bubble?" she sighed.

"Nope, we're waiting for marriage," I laughed.

"Ew! You're a pervert!" Bella laughed, and playfully smacked my shoulder.

"Edward! Bella! We are in biology class. Now, unless you are discussing this subject matter, I'd be happy if you'd refrain from holding conversation in my classroom," Mr. Banner, the graying teacher spat.

"Sir, our conversation was on the subject of biology," Bella informed him sweetly.

I snorted out in laughter, that is probably not the type of biology he meant…

The class continued with Bella and myself paying no attention whatsoever and distracting the class with our random bursts of laughter here and there.

After school I went to Bella's last class and waited for her to exit the room. She was talking quietly with the girl from this morning, Angela.

I leaned against the wall watching her talk to her friend and not interrupting.

I couldn't help smiling to myself as Bella through back her head to laugh, sending her beautiful brown hair cascading down her back to reveal the most gorgeous smile on earth. As I stood aside to watch, I could see the obvious twinkle of humor in her eyes, and couldn't help feel curious as to what caused it.

Bella caught me staring from my position near the wall and winked at me before finishing up her conversation with Angela.

Angela looked over her shoulder to look for Bella's distracter and smiled widely. She waved me over and I kicked off the wall to approach the girls.

"Hey, Love," I kissed Bella on her forehead and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hi," she smiled contently.

"You guys are too cute, you know that right?" Angela giggled.

"Angie! Don't start him with his 'Edward Cullen Is Not Cute, but Sexy' speech. We'll be here for hours," Bella said in mock horror.

"Sorry dear, but you're the only one who's going to receive that speech. You're the most fun to torture," I chuckled.

"Hm, I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically. Then turned to Angela, "he only gives me that speech because he knows I'll end up kissing him to shut him up."

"He's got to take what he can get," Angela laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me what was so funny before or am I going to get the talk about being nosy again?" I asked the girls, but directed the last part at Bella.

"Mike Newton," Angela snorted before Bella could think about lecturing me.

I immediately stiffened at the mention of his name. "What about him?" I growled out, trying not to make it seem like I was upset with either one of them.

"The look on his face when Bella yelled at him at lunch. He looked like little kid who got their lollypop taken away," Angela laughed, and Bella and I joined in.

"Hey Angie," someone called from behind me.

I turned to see Ben Cheney, a kid a little shorter the Bella, the shortest o our group.

"Hey Ben!" Angela's smile immediately brightened when he leaned up to kiss her cheek.

I couldn't help but smile at the unusual couple before that looked so perfect together.

"Hey guys," Ben smiled at Bella and me.

"Hi Ben," we said simultaneously, causing all of us to smile.

"I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, but you guys are great together, I'm happy for you," he smiled genuinely. Him and Angela are so much alike.

"Thanks," Bella smiled, and I nodded in agreement.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Angela asked Bella and Ben.

"Yep."

"On for what?" I asked them casually.

"Oh! I forgot! We're are doubling with Ben and Angie." Bella smiled brightly at me. I knew she was really excited when the word double escaped her lips.

Bella really wants to go out now that everyone knows, and Ben and Angela are a great couple to join us.

"Cool," I grinned.

"Monday is an odd day for a date, but oh well." Angela shrugged.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Bowling," Ben answered.

"Oh," I laughed. I know Bella loves bowling, this will be fun. She gets so competitive and cute.

"I'm so excited!" Bella squealed in an Alice-like manner.

"I bet," I smiled, "We should get home, if we finish our homework Dad will be more likely to let us go."

"Oh! True!" Bella smiled and quickly hugged Angela and Ben goodbye.

"Bye Edward!" Angela exclaimed. I like her, even though I just met her today (I don't know how, her and Bella are really close.) I can tell she's a really good person and a great friend.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

I walked to the front of the school with my arm securely around Bella's waist, and her leaning happily into my side.

Nobody dared make any comments, they were all scared of Bella's wrath from earlier today returning. Even the wrestling team were scared.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a familiar voice called.

"What do you want Emmett?" Bella laughed.

"What took you guys so long? You're usually the first ones out the building. I bet its all the frustration for not being able to be all lovey-dovey at school, but now that you can do that you have no reason to rush home!" He smiled probably thinking about how much of a genius he wishes he was.

"Shut up, Princess! You're just making yourself sound more stupid," Bella grimaced. Hey, he was probably right, who knows. Maybe some sub conscience part of us rushed home so we didn't have to keep up the charade.

"I resent that," he said playfully, coming over to give Bella a bear hug.

"Emmett! We have to go home! We have no time for this! I want to go bowling!" Bella whined, pulling away from Emmett quickly, clearly in no mood for games.

The look Emmett gave us was hilarious. He was confused about why Bella wanted to go bowling, and confused about where that even came from, I bet.

I walked Bella over to everyone else and she hugged them in a rush, explaining our date and wanting to get going.

I laughed at Bella's immaturity and we got into the Volvo to get home.

"Edward! You're driving slow!" Bella whined, just as she did with Emmett.

"Bella! I'm driving 20 over the limit!" I whined back, mocking her of course.

"Well, so."

I chuckled at Bella and increased my speed by 5mph to make her happy.

"I can't wait Edward," she sighed happily.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that you cared more that we were going bowling then that we were going on a date," I sighed. I didn't want to feel like this, but I am a human. And we are very insecure creatures.

"Masen! You know that's not it. Of course I'm excited to be going bowling, but what makes it even better is I'm going with you! How could you ever not think that?" she demanded.

"I dunno," I murmured, embarrassed at my insecurities.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe," she sighed and lifted her hand to run her fingertips across my cheeks.

Babe? Hmm, interesting. We never called each other those well-used names. Oh well, I like it.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not knowing if she understood or not.

"Don't be, you're cute," she smiled.

"What's that have to do with anything?" I snorted pulling into the driveway.

"Everything," she smiled, not elaborating.

"Okay," I laughed.

I got out of the car and jogged to the passenger side to open the door for Bella. We walked hand-in-hand to the front door.

"Do you have a lot of homework, Love?" I asked her unlocking the door with my key.

"Yeah, English. Like five pages. And we have that work for biology," she sighed, sitting down to the dining room table.

"Oh yeah," I really need to pay more attention to the work given in that class…

I pulled out my math homework and began working.

We were sitting there a good 30 minutes before I finally finished. To bad I couldn't say the same for Bella.

I looked up at Bella from under my eyelashes, trying to be be suspiscios, and just admired her. The way her forehead crinkled slightly when she was concentrating, and how her hair shined brightly in the sun, and the way she got this determined look in her beautiful eyes when she came to a difficult problem, not to mention the way she's just gorgeous.

Bella and I sat across form each other in silence doing our homework, in my case day-dreaming, and playing footsies under the table.

Emmett told me that in China if you step on someones foot, or play footsies with them it means you want to sleep with them.

I looked up again at Bella's beauty and smiled. She's all mine.

Ugh! I really do not need to be thinking about this! Stupid Emmett.

Bella finished her work, finally, and closed her folder dramtically looking up at me. "Finally," she sighed.

I chuckled at her display and asked if she wanted a snack.

"Yesss!"

I chuckled again, I find I do that alot with Bella, and dragged her to the kitchen.

"What would you like, my dear?" I asked Bella brightly, standing with the fridge door open.

She thought for a minute with a look of pure concentration on her face, then suddenly smiled, "chips and dip."

"Works for me," I got the dip out of the fridge and the chips out of the cabinet above.

We sat munching in silence when Carlisle came in the front door.

"Hey guys! How was school?" he questioned. Putting his keys on the stand by the door and throughing his work stuff across the couch, Esme will not be happy.

"Good! Bella told off Mike and Jessica, and it was so ho-"

I broke off at a warning glance from Carlisle.

"-funny?" I finished in a question.

"Yeah, no need to hear about my anger management problems," Bella said annoyed, "but can Edward and I go on a double date with Angie and Ben tonight?" she asked, excitement flaring in her voice.

"Did you do your homework?" he questioned in his 'Strict-Dad-Voice.'

"Yes," she smiled.

"Finish it?"

"Yes!" she laughed at his antics.

"Then I don't see why not," he smiled.

"Yay! Thanks dad!" Bella squealed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to go call Angie to see when we're leaving, Edward go get ready!" she practically yelled, then flew up the stairs.

I've never seen her this excited about going somewhere before, it's pretty darn adorable if I do say so myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I have absolutaly no excuse for being this late. I'm sorry, really. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight sure isn't mine, but the most amazing boyfriend in the world is. (:**

**EPOV.**

"Bells, hurry up," I laughed as she ran round the room trying to find her shoes.

"I can't find my black converse!" she basically yelled in my face, PMS much?

I walked out of Bella's room and into my own, grabbed said shoes off the floor near the door, and brought them back to her.

"Looking for these?" I smiled, leaning against the door frame and holding the shoes out for her.

Bella turned around from her frantic search to look at me, "YESS! Thank you, thank you, thank you," she sighed and ran over to grab the shoes and kiss me quickly.

I grabbed Bella's waist so she couldn't get away with leaving it at that, and kissed her properly.

After about a minute she probably forgot what she was doing, she always does, and didn't even try to finish getting ready.

"Mm, you always do that," she smiled against my lips.

"And what do I always do, Love?" I asked, of course, kissing her again.

"Side tract me," Bella laughed.

"Mhm, you know you like it," I couldn't help but tease.

"Yup," she smiled pulling away and sat down to put her shoes on.

I smiled at my unintentional accomplishment. I finally got Bella to calm down.

"Come on," I laughed as Bella finished tying her shoe and just sat there looking at me.

Bella looked at me with a breathtakingly happy smile, "okay," she murmured.

I held out my hand for her, and pulled her up off the beanbag when she grabbed it.

We walked down the stairs, fingers interlaced, and in a companionable silence until we reached the bottom.

"Edward! Bella!" Esme called from the kitchen just as we reached the bottom step.

I looked towards my mom, sort of, with her pink digital camera waiting to take pictures. Oh boy.

"Mom!" Bella began to whine when she saw the camera.

"Bella! Don't whine! It's your first date!" she smiled excitedly.

Bella looked around nervously before speaking, "well, technically…" she trailed off not wanting to tell our mom she missed our first date.

"No!" Esme gasped. "You went on your first date and didn't tell your own mother?"

"Well, it was a long time ago, and it was just to the movies. It was the day after we kissed, and you weren't home. Not to mention, I needed to get her out of the house for a surprise party," I muttered, more to myself then her.

Esme looked sad for a moment, and I couldn't help but feel bad. That is until she perked up, "oh well! Its your first double date!" she smiled triumphantly, still wanting to take her pictures.

"Mom!" Bella and I groaned simultaneously.

"Don't you dare 'mom' me, my babies are growing up and on there first date, that I'm aware of, and I have the right to take pictures!" she said seriously.

"Fine, but we aren't even dressed like we're going on a date. Its casual! So, it wont even look like its our first double date. But whatever helps you sleep at night," Bella smiled jokingly.

"Yeah," I added in that way that followers in those stupid teen movies do.

Esme and Bella both looked over and laughed at me.

"What?" I shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyway," Bella giggled and pulled my hand towards the door.

"Mm, mm, mm, where are you going?" Esme said in her 'strict parent' voice.

"Well, pictures would look better outside!" Bella smiled and continued dragging me along.

"T'is true," I smiled at Esme jokingly.

"Okay, pose!" Esme said forcefully the second we were out the door.

I stood next to Bella ad just looked at the camera, not bothering to pose at all. Bella smiled at me and did the same.

"Guys! You're standing there like blobs! Do something fun!" Esme whined as if she was a five year old.

"Okay," Bella smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes and turned to kiss me full on the lips.

Of course, I couldn't help kiss Bella back with just as much passion.

A flash from somewhere nearby broke Bella and I apart.

I looked to my right to see Esme holding up the camera to her face and looking at the little screen on the front, "now that is what I call cute!" she giggled. "But not what I want! Pose for a picture!"

Gosh, she's worse then Alice!

After a billion poses, Bella and I finally got one right and were headed to the car.

"That took forever!" Bella sighed as I sat down in the drivers seat.

"I know you were having fun, Bella. Don't even try to lie." I smiled humorously at her.

"Fine! Just don't tell anyone," she laughed, trying to sound like she was embarrassed at being caught, but failing.

I laughed silently to myself and grasped Bella's hand over the shifter.

Bella and I sat quietly during the drive to the bowling alley, glancing at each other every now and then.

We finally pulled up to the bowling alley and I could feel Bella bouncing with excitement in the seat next to me.

"Calm down, Love," I smiled at Bella's excitement.

I walked over to the passenger side and opened Bella's door before grabbing her hand and walking to the entrance.

We walked into the building and I immediately began looking for Ben and Angela.

The couple was standing at the counter and facing the door and smiled as the saw Bella and me.

"Hey guys!" I heard Angela say happily as she waved us over.

"Hi!" Bella squealed, very uncharacteristically.

Angela and Bella hugged briefly as Ben and I shared a quick 'hello'.

"Well, lets let the guys pay while we go pick out some balls," Bella suggested to Angela, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll find you with the lane number?" I asked and the girls smiled and nodded before rushing away.

"Angela has practically been bouncing off the walls! We went to the park after school and all she could think about was 'our amazingly super awesome double date with Edward and Bella!' It was really cute," Ben laughed as we paid the guy and got our shoes and some for the girls.

"Oh I know, same with Bella. She's been so excited. She was acting like Alice. You know? Always bouncing off the walls. It's really fun to watch though," I smiled at the memory of the much to excited Bella this afternoon.

"Yeah, its so adorable," Ben smiled.

"How long have you and Angela been going out, anyway?" I asked Ben.

"Almost three weeks. How about you and Bella?"

"About three years," I feigned nonchalance.

"Wow, that's a long time of keeping things secret!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know! But it made it easier that Carlisle and Esme knew," I sighed.

"Really? They knew? Did they, like, freak out?" he asked curiously.

I couldn't help but laugh at the question, "no, but Carlisle immediately applied the 'No closed doors' rule. Since we're in the same room almost 24/7 he couldn't say 'No being alone!' I guess he was a little freaked, but they're both happy for us. Esme seemed like she some how knew it was going to happen. I don't know how, but it was a little weird," I smiled at Ben, as I remember when we first told Carlisle and Esme about Bella and me actually being Bella AND me.

"Oh that's cool, they do seem really understanding."

"They are," I smiled. I'm really beginning to like Ben. He could be a really good friend.

Ben and I continued talking as we searched for the girls to give them the ticket with our lane number.

We found the two at the bowling ball rack looking through the selection and talking animatedly.

I could here what the girls were saying and tried not to listen, but I'm really nosey.

"-yeah, he's totally going to win. I mean, listen to his voice. And look at his body," Bella sighed dreamily.

WHO ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? A blast of jealousy ran through my body.

"Yeah, I know. Who would've thought, a guy with eye-liner being that hot?" Angela agreed and I felt Ben tense up next to me.

"Most guy who wear eye-liner are hot Angie. You just have weird taste. Imagine Edward with eye-liner! Oh my gosh Edward being emo would be hot. Don't tell him I said that!," I chuckled at Bella's exclamation. Its really no secret about her preference for emo guys. "But seriously, if he doesn't win, I just might cry," Bella laughed seriously.

"Same here, if I don't hear the words 'Adam Lambert won American Idol' at the end of this season, I will be one sad person!" Angela laughed.

Oh! They're talking about Adam Lambert. The next American Idol, I can't even deny that. **(I wrote this before he lost, and he's still the winner in my mind.)**

I decided to interrupt their conversation. "Hey girls," I chuckled.

"Hey!" they smiled and got up from their positions on the floor to great Ben and me.

I pulled Bella into a hug, even though we were apart for not even ten minutes, and whispered in her ear, "hm, I don't think eye-liner would suit me that well, but you never know," I smirked.

"You heard that?" she smiled, embarrassed.

"Yep, and by the way, I'm much hotter then Adam Lambert," I said jokingly.

"Eh, I think it's a tie," she said seriously.

I turned away, hiding my laughter, "fine, if you feel that way," I sighed 'sadly.'

"Don't be stupid," Bella laughed, hugging me from behind, "you may be equally hot, but I'll always love you more then anyone," she sighed.

"And I you," I smiled and turned around to face her.

"Awe, you guys look like you just stepped out of a teenage romance comedy!" Angela smiled warmly.

"Yeah, very cheesy," Ben agreed.

"Eh, eh, eh, don't be jealous!" I laughed.

"I'm not! Maybe…" Angela giggled, "anyway! Let's bowl!"

"Yes!" Bella smiled brightly and asked what lane we were on.

"Lane 24," I smiled at her as she grabbed the bowling ball of her choice and pulled me to said lane.

"Who's first?" Bella jumped up and down excitedly.

"You!" the three of us said simultaneously, causing us all to laugh.

"Oooh, can I go after Bella?" Angela asked happily.

"Sure, then Ben can go, I'll go last," I smiled at her.

"Kay, cool," Ben said and entered our names on the little machine thingy.

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked, knowing for sure they would.

"Yeah! But I want to go with you after my turn, okay?" Bella smiled, and picked up the bowling ball from the ball rack.

I nodded in agreement and perched myself on one of the hard plastic chairs to wait for Bella.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her bowl. Bella stood there, in the same spot, for a good two minutes calculating how she was going to roll the ball.

When she finally got down to bowling though, I guess it was worth the wait because she bowled a strike.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Angela yelped and ran over to hug Bella.

"Bella, how did you do that?" I asked amazed after congratulating her.

"Very precise calculations," she smiled humorously.

"Oh I'm sure," I smiled.

"Let's go get food!" Bella smiled, and I grabbed her hand and directed her to the concession stand place or whatever its called.

"Having fun?" I asked Bella as she leaned into my side.

"We just got here, but yeah! Angela is so nice! And I got a strike! That's so cool!" she went on excitedly and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"What do you want?" I asked as we stared at the sign.

"Uh, Dr. Pepper and French Fries," she decided and I ordered her a large for both so we could share.

"What do you think they want?" I asked Bella.

"Angela said they ate before they came here," she answered.

"Kay," I answered and grabbed the drink and fries.

"Edward?" Bella asked sweetly just before we reached the table.

"Hmm?"

"I love you more then anything or anyone in the whole world," she said looking down at her feet.

I looked at her for a second then set the foot on the table. I turned to face the love of my life and smiled.

I opened my arms to pull Bella into a hug and she rested nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I don't know what brought this on, or why you sound so vulnerable, but I love you to Bella. More then I could possibly love anything or anyone else. You're not getting rid of me for the rest of forever," I promised her as I breathed in the strawberry fragrance of her hair.

She looked up at me and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she confirmed then kissed my neck lightly.

**Angela, POV**

I looked around for Edward and Bella, because it was Edward's turn to bowl and found them standing over my the table that was meant for our lane.

I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I could tell that Bella was whispering something to Edward, and I know I wasn't meant to hear it.

Edward set the food he got for them on the little table and opened his arms to pull Bella into a hug.

The two of them looked like they were pouring there hearts out to each other.

As Edward whispered back to Bella I could see the love in his eyes and even radiating off of him.

Bella looked up at Edward with the brightest smile I've ever seen and kissed his neck.

I've never seen any two people look at each other like that before, not even close.

I could only hope I'd find that sometime in the future.

But for now, them being that happy is really truly amazing. I'm so happy the two people with the most broken pasts are going to have the brightest futures ever, and with each other.

I could feel Ben come up behind me and grab my hand, "whoa, they have something special," he whispered and I nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I got an amazing review and it made me want to update. See? Those things really do work.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but these realy cool pens that are super expensive but write amazingly are. **

**EPOV.**

"Hey guys! How'd the date go?" Esme questioned the second Bella and I got out of the car.

I walked Bella up the porch steps as she leaned into my side tiredly.

Esme was perched on the wooden rocking chair on the front porch with her _Woman's Weekly_ **(Yes, she orders it specially from like Australia. I THINK thats where people told me it was from.)**magazine. She was probably reading the gardening section or something of the sort.

"It was super fun! I won the first game! And Ben won the second! You know Edward can't bowl for shi- the life of him!" I chuckled quietly at Bella's almost slip up while trying to glare at her for dissing my bowling.

"She's lying, I was being nice and letting her win!" I informed the middle aged woman who was laughing at our antics.

"I'm sure," she giggled quietly.

"Some comforting mommy you are," I fake pouted, knowing it would get me nowhere.

"Awe, is wittle Edwawd sad?" Bella mocked me in a baby voice.

"No!" I laughed stubbornly.

"You guys are a crack up, go and get ready for bed, it's a school night," Esme smiled, going from sister to mom within seconds.

"Kay," we agreed and went in the house as Esme settled back into her magazine.

I opened the door for Bella and she smiled sweetly at me before walking inside.

I felt a small flutter in my stomach at her smile.

I don't know why the little things like Bella smiling at me still make me feel so happy after almost three years, but they do.

"Edward! That was so much fun!" Bella sighed happily and hugged me once we were in the door.

"I know, Love," I smiled and led her to the stairs.

"I'm tired," she murmured and yawned quietly into my shoulder after wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Me to, but don't fall asleep, we have to go upstairs and change."

"Mhm, sure," she agreed.

Oh great, I'm going to have to carry her up the stairs.

"Bella, step up," I laughed out silently as we stood at the first step.

"Legs wont move," she groaned.

"Fine, be that way, but I'm never carrying you up the stairs again after this," I sighed, though I really didn't mind. The only problem is that a grown teenage girl isn't light, not to say she's heavy, but - UGH. Why am I trying to convince myself, she can't hear me.

"Kay," I could her the sleepy smile in her voice.

That's not true though, I'd carry Bella up a million stairs if she asked me to.

"Wrap your arms around my neck Bella," I instructed and lifted her up bridal style once she complied.

Once I got Bella into my arms I carried her up the stairs and to her room so she could change into her pajamas.

I stood in front of Bella's door and set her gently on her feet, "Bella, you have to change for bed," I whispered softly.

"Mmm, 'kay," she sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"I'll be in my room when you're done," I informed her and went to get myself ready for bed.

I pulled off my jeans and shirt and slid into some plaid pajama pants.

Once I was clad in sleepwear I slipped under the comforter on my bed and laid waiting for Bella.

Not even two minutes later she came in my room with one of the pillows from her bed and stood by the door.

I grabbed the edge of the cover and held it up for Bella to come lay with me.

She smiled and instantly walked over to the bed before climbing in next to me. I wrapped my arm and the comforter around her small frame as she nuzzled into my neck.

"Mm, night," I whispered in her ear before remembering something, "wait, Bella."

"Hm?" she asked, her eyes opening slightly.

"Remember the dream I had before, and I woke up… well, yah know…" I trailed of embarrassed at showing weakness.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked cautiously, obviously not wanting to upset me.

"Well I feel bad about not telling you, I mean… I can trust you, so I can tell you," I said softly. I wanted to tell her, I really did! But this is hard for me. I've never admitted this to anybody before, not even my child services worker.

"Don't feel bad, I understand," she whispered, her eyes staring into my own. "I know, but I want to tell you anyways," I muttered back.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Well, remember when I told you about my past?" I asked awkwardly, and received a quick, jerky nod from Bella in response.

"Well, I didn't tell you all of it," I sighed, ashamed that I kept this from her, but still not wanting to admit it to her, or myself even.

Bella cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Remember how I told you we lived in a shed in my dads 'friends' backyard? Well, his friend… his friend… beat me." I said as tears started falling from my eyes.

I looked up into Bella's eyes and saw her emotions play out. First she was shocked, then angered, the sad. Wait, why is she sad? She should be disgusted with me. I let someone beat me. Why is she sad? Oh, she's probably sad that she's stuck living with me.

"Edward," she breathed out softly and sat up in bed, and I followed suit.

I looked at Bella, feeling the tears slide down my cheeks, and tried not to feel like I didn't deserve her.

"Edward," she whispered again and brought her hand up to brush the salty drops off my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I started, trying to even my breath and talk at the same time, "but I couldn't let you know how disgusting I am."

"Wha- No. Edward? No. How could you say that? Your beautiful!"

"No, I'm not. I was fucking beaten. Punched, kicked, hit, abused! Bella, how could you want me? How could you call me beautiful?"

I can't believe I'm being this vulnerable. Again. What's with me? I've hid this for how long? And now all this emotions just pouring out.

"Well, that's just because the one who hit you was messed up. You're amazing Edward. You care about others before yourself. You're the first person to love and accept me, to make me feel loved and accepted. What happened has nothing to do with who you are. And if it does, it's only made you a better person. Edward, you're beautiful as a person, and nothing will ever change that,"

Bella opened her arms to hug me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her in return. Does she really think that? How could she believe such a thing?

I hid my tears in Bella's shoulder and started to calm down with her warmth and comfort.

I don't know how long we just sat there. Me in Bella's embrace, with her drawing soothing patterns on my back and humming softly.

I found myself dozing off and waking up often. You know how sometimes you fall asleep and it feels like you keep waking up every five minutes, but don't actually know how long you were sleeping? Well, that's how it went all night.

"I really do love you. I love you with all your past hardships, and all your future hardships. Though those wont be as bad. It's not your fault, Edward," she whispered softly, before I finally fell into a dreamless sleep. And for that moment I believed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Oh my gosh guys! Guess what! No more copy and pasting from my old story, we're starting fresh right here, yo. (Yah, I know, it's really, really short, but guess what, its a filler chpter so shuttup.) Oh, guess what. Alright,** _polka-dots-rock_** is like the best reviewer ever. Okay.**

**Disclaimer: Hehe, me owning Twilight is like an ugly Edward Cullen. Not happening.**

**EPOV**

I woke up groggy and disgusting on the first official morning of Spring Break.

Looking over at Bellas sleeping form, I decided not to wake her yet. She looked so cute curled around my side that it seemed horrible to even think about waking her up. I guess I'll just shower first.

I lugged myself out of the comfertable bed and grabbed some jeans and boxers before scurrying off to the bathroom.

As I lathered my hair with shampoo and cleansed my body I thought of the week we had planned. Oh yeah, thats right, wed on't have anything planned. Are we really just going to sit around all week doing nothing? Wouldn't that be fun? Well, I guess Bella could make it fun, she knows how to liven up anything.

"Edward! I have to pee!" accompanied the loud bangs on the door as Bella made her presense known.

I realized I'd been in the shower a little bit longer then usual then rinsed off and hurried out. I wrapped my towel around my waist, without even drying myself off, and rushed out the door so Bella could use the bathroom.

"Finally!" Bella laughed as I slammed open the door. Bella stopped jumping around for a minute and I saw something spak in her eyes. "Wow, uh, yah, pee..." she stammered, looking up from my wet body and bolting in the bathroom.

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face as I walked down the hallway and into my room.

I dried myself off quickly and pulled on my clothes, deciding to forget about the shirt for now.

I decided to make Bella and myself breakfast as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. So anything stove related is definately out of the equation if I'm making the food, so a bowl of cerail will do for now. I was pooring milk into Bella's bowl of Fruity Pebbles when she came downstairs with wet hair and a huge smile.

"Cute," I smiled, looking at her tank top and shorts. "Cute yourself. I think you should make me Fruity Pebbles without a shirt more often, Masen," she giggled and slid into the chair closest to her. I couldn't help but chuckle, "hm, maybe I'll do just that."

We sat across from each other eating in silence for a while.

"Hm, so I know what I want to do today," she smirked as she took the next bite of her fruity breakfast. Ut-oh.

"And what's that?" I tried to keep my cool.

She giggled a little and took another bite before answering me. "I wanna give you a make over."

WHAT?

"Uh-uh, no way, your not coming anywhere near me with your evil make over equiptment."

"Masen, you make it sound like I'm cutting your hair of and permently painting your manhood green." She laughed as I gulped. Permenately paainting my- WHAT? No, how could she even think of such a thing? Evil, evil little girl.

"You think saying that is going to get you anywhere? I don't think so!"

"Please? I promise its nothing big! Just a little eyeliner and an outfit I selected a few days ago." Oh god. She had this planned?

The little puppy dog pout she gave me was not helping with this whole denying her thing.

Bella immediately perked up, ugh, I guess she knows shes winning here.

"Please, Masen? Please?" she begged, pouting a little more.

UGH! "Fine, you can do whatever you want, just no cutting my hair! ... Or painting any part of me, for that matter."

She jumped out of her chair and ran over to hug me then ran for the stairs. "Yay! I can't believe you said yes! Oh my gosh, I have to call Alice!"

ALICE? Ut-oh.

**Ok, so this is the last chapter by LemmonHead x D: but now my chapters will start coming up! :D**


End file.
